Jurai's Darkest Secret
by InsolentKnight
Summary: Jurai holds a dark history involving Ryoko's attack - one that it has taken great care to bury. A routine inspection of the princesses' room leads Washu to discover a hologram that places Ryoko in a position of great power within Jurai's royal family... yet it's unaccounted for within Ryoko's memories. Washu seeks answers from the princess. Past AU. Some OoC. Hints of Ryoko/Ayeka.
1. Prologue

**AN: UPDATE – 5/17/15 – I've updated a lot of the dialogue and word choice. I did a read through of this and thought to myself, "Holy crap. I can do better." Some of the sentences have been restructured and if you're re-reading the story, you'll find that a lot has been added. Actually, after looking at the word count, the prologue chapter is now twice as long. The second chapter will be getting an update as well and I have a third chapter ready, though I am considering adding another chapter between the second and third before I post anymore. I'll decide soon! Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think and don't be afraid to tell me how much I suck at writing! 3**

 **-Insolentknight**

"Quit getting so butthurt, _Princess_ ," Ryoko sneered. "It's not like I did it on purpose." It wouldn't have been a normal day at the Misaki household if Ryoko and Ayeka weren't hashing it out with each other. It seemed today's offense was that Ryoko had skidded to a halt, successfully avoiding a nasty collision with Ayeka. Unfortunately, stopping herself didn't mean the water in her bucket obeyed the same laws of gravity as its keeper.

"If you would just be a little less of a troublemaker and more like a lady, this wouldn't have happened," Ayeka baited. "This isn't the first time and I know it won't be the last! It seems like you're doing this on pur-"

"Look! I said I was sorry! What more do you want!" Ryoko was getting fed up with Ayeka's provocations and the Misaki men were becoming increasingly irritated every time repairs had to be made. She had decided to attempt to call a truce of sorts with Ayeka when it came to their physical fights, but damn was she itching for it... and it **had** been a while.

"I'd like you to be more careful in the future!" Ayeka barked taking note of the sparks that danced around the space pirate's hands. "Need I remind you that there is still a price on your head? As Jurai's roy-"

"Blow it out your ass, _Princess_ ," and with that, Ryoko disappeared to some unknown destination - probably to harass Tenchi. Sasami stepped out from a nearby tree wearing a somber look on her face. It seemed the youngest member of the household had caught everything... yes, maybe she had been a little too hard on the brute.

"Ayeka... maybe you should be a little nicer to Miss Ryoko." There it was - the fabled guilt trip that Sasami had honed so well. She was right though - it had been silly. If she were being honest, Ayeka was hot. Between the blistering heat and heavy humidity, the spilled water should have been viewed as a godsend, had it been expected... It was so hot though - hot enough to see the heat rising from the ground... just like back then...

"Auh!" Ayeka exhaled in frustration, earning a curious look from the younger princess. "Some things are just hard to forgive, Sasami." It seemed that Sasami picked up the underlying meaning in her sister's words.

"Ayeka, I know that Ryoko..." She hesitated. "Did terrible things, but Ryoko's not like that anymore. We know she didn't do it on purpose and Jurai gave her a full pardon because of her help recently... though I guess there are a few things that stuck," Sasami added sheepishly. Light footsteps broke them away from their conversation, snapping their attention in the direction of the newcomer. It seemed that Washu had deemed now as good a time as any to make her appearance. Sasami beamed as she welcomed the new presence. "Little Washu!" Washu smiled thoughtfully in response to the greeting, flicking a small rectangular device around.

"Sasami?" Washu inquired. "How much does Jurai teach about the attack on Jurai?" Ayeka seemed to flinch for a moment as Sasami pondered her teachings. Catching this, Washu remarked on Ayeka's current state. "Nervous there, princess?" Ayeka only gave a slight shake of her head.

"I guess only that the casualties and damages were high... and that our brother immediately chased after her and died."

"I see..." Washu cupped her chin, losing herself in her own thoughts, only being brought back by the sound of Ryoko harassing Tenchi in the distance. The three women watched as Ryoko and Tenchi walked toward, with Ryoko childishly clinging to Tenchi and sticking her tongue out. Ayeka began to huff but quickly calmed herself. "Good. We don't need things getting out of hand again..." Washu paused, quickly dawning a mischievous look on her face. "Princess Ayeka! You'll **never** guess what little old me found while I was rummaging around today! It was the darndest thing!" She tossed the object in her hands to the ground in front of everyone causing a hologram very similar in design to Yosho's to begin its start-up process. Curious eyes followed the item as it hit the ground, then puzzled expressions traveled back to Washu, as was custom in the Misaki Household.

"Oh, really, Miss Washu, what could have possibl-" Ayeka paused mid-sentence, with a horrified expression. Washu's next words seemed both smug and condescending, a tone that was seemed only to manifest within Washu when Ryoko's well-being was a concern. "You look like you've seen a ghost, Princess."

"Miss Washu! You went through my things?!" Ayeka screeched, snapping out of her trance. It seemed that today's target was Ayeka, though this seemed rather childish of Washu to delve through the princess' belongings. "What concern of yours is going through my things?!" Washu crossed her arms and closed an eye, keeping the other trained on the infuriated princess.

"Anything that concerns **my** Ryoko is a concern of mine, be it past, present, or future." A scratching noise came from the device as if the person who had been recording was having difficulty setting it up. "If it was so private, I would expect that you wouldn't leave it lying around in the open... Which leads me to wonder why you watched this so recently, as well as why you even brought it with you..." Ayeka could only respond by hanging her head in silence.

"... There used to be a level of respect between us, Washu..." Ayeka's mood quickly plummeted to a state of depression, giving Sasami flashbacks of the time Ayeka had spent torturing herself in previous years. Sasami didn't think that this invasion of privacy needed was as bad as her sister seemed to. "A long time ago, we used to-"

"A long time ago? Who are you talking about, Ayeka?" Sasami interrupted. She wore a very confused look on her face. It was impossible for her sister to know Washu before they came to Earth, so who was she referring to? Ayeka's head remained hung in shame, causing Washu to motion everyone toward the device.

"Look..." A tall, teenage girl no more than 16 began to manifest herself within the hologram. She stood at attention garbed in a Galaxy Police uniform similar in style to Mihoshi's. Long white hair tied behind her head draped down her back, as she saluted who could only be assumed to be the recipient of the hologram. No one could deny it – they were all staring at Ryoko... in an officer's outfit. It was at this time that Mihoshi's presence was made known.

"Uwaaah! Ryoko! How cute! You never told me you wanted to dress up like me!" At this, everyone hit the ground. "Let me know next time and we can play Cops and Robbers!"

"Like hell I'd dress up as you," Ryoko stood on edge with her dress tail taking a sharp angle. She then directed her irritation at her mother. "Washu! How many copies of me are there?! Seriously! Isn't this just getting a **bit** ridiculous?... Wait... Ayeka! Why do **you** have this?! I-I- What?" Ryoko crumpled to the ground mentally exhausted.

"Why, indeed," Washu hinted with cat-like mischief, finally initiating the playback. The hologram came to life, initially continuing its salute. After a moment, it struck a pose and began to shout.

"Oh, that is **totally** not me," Ryoko remarked disgustedly.

"Lieutenant Ryoko Hakubi reporting!" Ryoko stared at it in disbelief. At no time did she ever remember role-playing as a cop... She must have been ridiculously intoxicated... but she could cast away the influences of alcohol at a moment's notice... After several moments of silent beaming, the holo-Ryoko let out an exhausted sigh. "Ugh, that's all you get!... You're not getting any more that you asked for," she said full of irritation. The hologram yanked off her uniform's hat, throwing it to the ground and letting her hair loose, rustling her hands through her mane of hair, restoring its former spikes. "Ah! Much better!" Well, she was starting to seem a lot more like the Ryoko everyone knew. Holo-Ryoko blushed a bit and looked to the side, then twiddled her pointer fingers.

"Well, you wanted to see me in uniform... at least, I'm pretty sure you asked me to send you something... ah!" It seemed something had struck her mind. Holo-Ryoko held an arm out as if to introduce...a window? "Here! I wanted to show you! You said you haven't been to Outer Space yet! Well, I'm sure Yosho has his reasons for keeping you on Jurai. It's so beautiful out here, though... but it's also empty and sometimes sad... It feels like I'm so close to remembering something I've forgotten when I'm out there. No worries though! I'll be returning soon!"

Holo-Ryoko's expression turned changed to one that the Misaki residents only saw when Washu was propositioning her. "While we're on that subject, you remember how you said that if I had another episode, I had to notify you?... Well, I guess you could say that's the real reason for this," she sighed, wearing an exhausted expression. "Though I suppose you're probably on your way here right now, so there's no reason for me to even be shooting this... Oh, well! You can just watch this on the way home. It'll give you something to pass the time! I hate to think that your first visit outside of Jurai's territory would be because I had another aneurysm... Anyway, take care, Ayeka! I'll be home soon and pass this on to Yosho, for me!" Holo-Ryoko gave two big middle fingers and a sinister smile to the camera. At this time, the door to Holo-Ryoko's room opened with the characteristic meow of a Holo-Ryo-ohki following after it. She happily bounced onto her master's head and Holo-Ryoko went pale.

"R-Ryo-ohki... I left you on Jurai," Holo-Ryoko said suspiciously. Holo-Ryo-ohki happily mewed in response, clearly excited to see her master. "If you're here, then that means –oof!" Holo-Ryoko was tackled to the ground by a blur of purples, blues, and greens.

"Oh, Ryoko! I thought you had died! Yosho said you had another relapse and I couldn't bare it if you died out somewhere cold and alone because of my brother's orders!" A younger Princess Ayeka clung onto Holo-Ryoko, buried in her chest. When the princess realized there was no response from her, she opened her eyes and pulled away, suddenly angering at the lack of acknowledgement she was receiving. Holo-Ryoko's attention was focused on petting the head of a small child that had attached itself to her leg. "Wha-what are you doing, Sasamiiii?!" The toddler looked up at a grinning Holo-Ryoko and grinned back.

"We missed you, Ryoko!" Holo-Sasami giggled as Holo-Ryoko picked her up and placed her on her shoulders. "Ayeka said, 'My Ryoko's hurt, we have to see her' and here we are! Did we do good?"

"That's preposterous! Why would **I** be worried about **this** ruffian?!" Holo-Ayeka put up a facade. Holo-Ryoko slowly turned her face toward the eldest of the two princesses, with her trademark cat-grin.

" **My** Ryoko? Well, well! Aren't **we** possessive over people," she antagonized.

"You- You know what I meant! As a royal guardian, you belong to the royal family, and as **my** personal guardian, that makes you **my** propert- Hey! Are you even listening!" It seemed that Holo-Ryoko had found poking at Holo-Sasami's cheeks to be far more entertaining. At the realization that it was suddenly silent, Holo-Ryoko snapped her attention back to Holo-Ayeka.

"Oh! You were talking! So sorry, Princess! I wasn't listening!" She started to place Holo-Sasami back down. "You came **all** this way to visit me and I don't even have a birthday present for you! You're so big! Happy birthday, Sasami!" Holo-Ryoko grinned at the girl.

"Ryoko, you remembered!" Holo-Sasami hugged her again and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Ryoko, you might wanna' listen to Ayeka. She's gonna' get all grumpy again!" Holo-Ryoko backed her head away and gave Holo-Sasami a thumbs up and sat her on her bed.

"So, you came all this way to see me?...Princess?" Holo-Ryoko's expression turned to a panic as she realized Holo-Ayeka eyes were swelling with unshed tears. She held out two hands making a pausing motion. "Hey, hey! I was just teasing! I'm all ears!"

"Why do you have to be so mean, when I'm trying to be concerned? I was genuinely worried and Sasami wanted to see you for her birthday, so I thought I would bring her along with me so she could see that you were fine too! You're supposed to be my friend, not just a guardian," Holo-Ayeka mumbled through chewing on her sleeve and sniffled, causing Holo-Ryoko to sigh. Holo-Ryoko walked over to the crying princess, placing her left hand on her shoulder. Holo-Ayeka sniffled one last time and began to lift her head. Just a she met eyes with Holo-Ryoko, she found herself flicked in the forehead. "Ouch! What was that for?!" She was met with another mischievous look. Holo-Ryoko backed up, spinning around with her arms out.

"Eh? Eh? What do you think?" She showed off the uniform. Holo-Ayeka blushed momentarily.

"I suppose I should have noticed sooner. It... looks very nice on you." The princess found herself staring elsewhere, earning a blush from the uniformed girl. Holo-Ryoko scratched her nose in embarrassment then laughed.

"Princess, you don't have to worry about me," Holo-Ryoko waved her off. "I'm stronger than half of Jurai's defenses! I think I can manage!" Holo-Ayeka appeared to force her emotions to calm themselves. It was obvious that Holo-Ryoko was attempting to brighten the mood with distractions and it was working. The princess' expression turned serious, clearly unhappy with with Holo-Ryoko's dismissal of her own health.

"Yes, well, that may be, but your physical capabilities are not what have become worrisome... Mother is also worried about the state of your well-being, you know," Holo-Ayeka relented.

"Lady Misaki? Haha, I guess that's like her," Holo-Ryoko paused is thought. "But seriously, you didn't have to come all the way out here. I was just in the middle of recording you a messa- ah! It's still going! Ryo-ohki!" Holo-Ryo-ohki hopped in front of the recording and hit the stop button, just as Holo-Ayeka was scolding Holo-Ryoko for leaving it running.

"Ayeka?... What?" Sasami looked at her sister pleadingly and tugged on her sleeve. The proud princess sighed. This was going to be difficult to explain. "I don't remember Ryoko being around when I was little."

"That's **because** you were so little, Sasami. There aren't very many people from that time outside of Jurai's royal family that **would** remember Ryoko being around," Ayeka sighed.

"No way! There's no way that's me. One: I don't remember any of that, Two: I'd never be **that** nice to you, Three: **MY** Ryoko?, Four:... We're you hitting on me?!" Ryoko clearly seemed far more concerned with the last one.

"What! No, I was complementing you! **Friends** do that," the princess defended herself. "I can't believe that you would even suggest something like that! Anyway, why does this even matter? If you had simply left my things alone, this never would have been brought up!" The princess glared intensely in Washu's direction.

"Like I said before, anything that concerns my daughter is a concern of mine... A lot of things are implicated in this video, with a few being more alarming to me than anything else. I would have just let this be, but Ryoko's medical state is brought up several times throughout the hologram. Another concern is that if Ryoko was under the Galaxy Police and Jurai's care, how did she wind up back in Kagato's hands?" Washu interrogated relentlessly, probing for answers.

"Well, I do suppose some answers are in order..." Ayeka took note of the very confused expressions on everyone's faces. "Miss Washu is referring to what is most likely the biggest cover-up in Jurai's history." The expressions only seemed to become more confused as this information was absorbed. Ayeka looked at Sasami sadly. "I guess you're old enough now. There's no sense in secrets..." Ayeka hesitated for a moment then inhaled deeply. "Ryoko is a citizen of Jurai... but not just any citizen... Ryoko was famous for the good that she did for all of us and quickly became heralded as a hero. She performed her duty until the very end, with her capture by Kagato being due to our own lack of competence." Washu grimaced at these words and kept a watchful eye over Sasami to be sure she took this well. It seemed the youth was slowly digesting the truths that were being unfolded.

"In a way, Jurai being attacked was Jurai's own fault. Had they not lost Ryoko, Kagato would never have been able to manipulate her," Washu spitefully added.

"We were too late to save her, Washu... She knew her mission was of great importance and the risk behind it. I begged her to listen - even ordered her, but she's always been stubborn. You know that more than anyone!" Washu rolled her eyes in acknowledgement and returned to her distant stare. "That day I lost my personal bodyguard... my dearest friend and colleague... no... she was so much more than that... I lost so much that day..." Sasami once more appeared to be heavily considering something and carefully selected her words.

"So... when you wouldn't come out of your room for a while," Ayeka raised her head to face the coming question. "That wasn't only because of Yosho?" Ayeka sighed. She couldn't lie to Sasami. She wasn't the naive girl that adults assumed her to be.

"You have to understand Sasami, at the time, Yosho was the only acceptable answer, given the attack. It was only acceptable to feel the same pain as my people... but in truth, my most important friend had been labeled a traitor to Jurai and my betrothed was meant to kill her. When we were informed that both were dead, I suddenly realized that this terrible dream was in indeed a cruel reality... and what did we do? We covered it up. We erased everything she had ever done, every service she had performed, every trace of her existence on Jurai... and when I saw her again... She had become the girl I met so many years ago in the slums... and without any memories of her life on Jurai..."


	2. Meeting

**AN: Been a while since I've done any form of writing. Should be interesting. I kinda' got this idea a while back, but I never did anything with it. There are a few things that I'm working out the explanations for. For the time being, we'll just call this an AU.**

 **UPDATE – 5/14/15 – Age relevance and OVA configuration. See end of chapter for details. Also, some grammar/word choice changes. Dialogue fixed to better match age/personality.**

Dawn had begun to break, christened by the obnoxious wails of a recently salvaged holoclock. That damn thing was so annoying. Why had she even picked it up in the first place? Ryoko lifted her head up enough to locate the culprit and threw a pillow at it. The clock's screams began to die out, as the pillow stirred to life. The piece of technology sprouted legs and shook the pillow from itself as it jumped to its newly procured appendages. _Oh great... Here we go._ The now-mobile clock wound back and began a full charge at Ryoko, ultimately kicking her in the head. Ryoko let out a hiss, curling up and holding her head. "Wake the hell up!" It screamed.

"Fine, fine! I'm up!" It seemed that this was the daily ritual – clock abuse, work til the evening, rinse, repeat. The youth sighed. It was tough working to simply live, and even harder to see other children with parents, but it was even tougher to be unable to recall what hers even looked like. _Mreow!_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a howl from beneath herself. _Oh no!_ In the commotion, she must have sat on Ryo-ohki! She immediately jumped up inspecting her partner for injuries. If it weren't for the lively feline-rabbit, she'd live a life completely alone - after all, in this world, they were the only one the other could trust. Aside from a few tears, it seemed that Ryo-ohki was in top condition and had forgiven her master's discretion, joining her in her morning ritual.

Ryoko had finally made it to the bathroom portion of the morning routine, preparing both a regular and miniature-size toothbrush, then setting to work on the cabbit's teeth - it was just nice to keep her companion included in these things, you know, whatever "female bonding time" is. Turning the water on for the young cabbit, it took care of the rinsing part itself, soaking itself in the process. "Hahaha, look ya' drowned rat, go dry off!" Ryo-ohki chirped in reply and set off to do so. This seemed to be the cue to start on her own set of chompers.

Amber eyes scanned her walls as she performed this mundane task. Her home was a rather small shack, though it was large enough for just the two. Her eyes settled on a closet that was relatively unused. She had often considered that for such a small home it was impossibly large... and dark. The teen stared out the window, noting that the sandstone huts had remained unchanged since her memories had begun - dusty and yellowed, dwarfed by the distant beauty of Jurai's royal dwellings.

It sucked living in this dump and having those damn nobles constantly rubbing it in. What was the sense in that? Just to make it so the denizens of Jurai knew that they were inferior? It was at this moment Ryoko took notice of an unusual amount of ships docking... _Oh, that's right...it's_ _September 21_ _st_ _…_ _today's the royal brat's birthday and she gets to come out of hiding and "greet" the civilians..._ She rolled her eyes at the thought and prepared to head to the junkyard. She already knew a long day was ahead of her.

The castle buzzed with excitement. It was the princess' 10th birthday and also the first day she would be granted permission to venture outside the castle walls essentially unattended, provided Yosho accompanied her. Ayeka bounced around Yosho, barely able to contain her excitement. Yosho would be showing her the kingdom and all its splendor. She truly relished the time she spent with her brother. Their parents had spoken something of an engagement recently. Though she wasn't entirely sure what that meant, she just knew it meant they would always have each other.

"Ayeka, calm yourself!" Yosho chuckled at a now embarrassed Ayeka. Ever-grinning, the boisterous Lady Misaki encouraged her.

"Oh, let her live a little! She won't have time to express herself like this forever! Birthdays should be fun and exciting!" It was hard to take the blue-haired woman seriously when she was dancing around with a 10 year old, though Yosho knew that any commentary would have crossed the line of no return... and that was something he could live his life without ever doing.

After his years in the castle, Yosho had come learn that the youth of Jurai's Royal Court were only permitted outside the walls unquestioned one day a year: their birthday – starting their 10th year. There was a simple reason for this, really - one that many average families used. "Get the kids out of the house so they don't snoop." He had seen bits and pieces of what was to become of tonight and sure enough; it was something that would leave the young princess speechless. With well wishes, Yosho took his sister's hand and off they went, passed the castle's entrance.

Had she taken a wrong turn somewhere? Seriously, she had literally JUST been at the junkyard the day before. None of the buildings seemed altered and it wasn't like the town had been rearranged over night. Ugh, if flying above city limits wasn't illegal, she could have just made a quick check and been on her way. "AAAAHHH!" A loud scream caught the ear of the lost girl, who for some reason, suddenly was compelled to run toward it. This usually meant some good shit was about to go down and she wasn't about to miss it!

A young girl, much smaller than Ryoko, was being intimidated by one hell of a gargantuan drunk. It seemed the man had full intent to hurt the purple haired girl... wait, purple?! Ryoko whistled between her fingers loud enough to garner the attention of both parties.

"Hey, Otto, man! You might wanna' back up there, bud!" She knew this was a touchy situation and had to be handled delicately. After all, she didn't want any backlash on herself. Maybe she could handle this without even going near the girl? Maybe she could this without being easily identified!

"Can it, Ryoko!" _Well, shit... there goes that dream..._ "This girl right heeya' has a ga'bage attitude and would goes good with the trash like yous!" ... _You're really pushin' it with me today, Otto..._

"Garbage?! I'll have you know that I am anything but!" The purple-haired girl exclaimed. _Oh no! I can't have her tell them! Someone else might try something!_ It seemed the man had reached his breaking point and was balling his fist up... This man was going to punch the Princess of Jurai! "My name is-" Ayeka was suddenly hurled to her left. She skidded across the dirt and after regaining her senses she looked back only to see the newcomer taking repeated punches to her abdomen. The girl crumpled to the ground in a coughing fit and hunched over.

"Otto" as he was called, was about to deliver the final blow when what looked like a cabbit jumped onto him and bit him hard enough to draw blood. He swatted at the agile creature and it hit the ground hissing loudly at him. Ayeka watched the girl stagger to her feet as Otto continued to focus on the distraction. She had been observant enough to notice an orange glow forming in her savior's hand and she continued to look on as it took the form of a beam sword. Otto had finally caught the nuisance he had been trying to rid himself of. It seemed he was going to kill the girl's pet when she rushed at him, plunging the blade into him. The princess watched as the man fell silent and ceased to move.

Ayeka's savior seem to stand there trembling for moment. She had just killed a man and probably never had before. A meow came from Ayeka's side. It seemed that at some point during the altercation, it had made its way over to the princess to check on her. The silver-maned girl seemed to come back to her senses enough to focus her attention in the direction of the creature - in other words, on Ayeka. "I hear you, Ryo-ohki. Thanks, girl." It seems the girl could understand this "Ryo-ohki". Ayeka tried to recall this girl's name. What had Otto called - Roku? Ryaku? Ryo-... Ryoko? Yes, that was it. Ryoko was walking cautiously toward her and reached a hand out to help her off the ground.

"PRINCESS AYEKA! PRINCESS AYEKA! PRINCESS!" Shouts seemed to be coming from all directions. The two girls suddenly found themselves surrounded by several guards and what appeared to be a very concerned prince. Ayeka smiled at the sight of her brother. Oh, how she had missed him! She had gotten so very lost, so very quickly. She couldn't wait to tell them about how this girl around her age helped her... but why was Ryoko panicking?

If the guards had arrived only moments sooner, they would have realized that Ryoko was not the aggressor. Unfortunately, bad timing landed the arrival of the guards and crowned Prince at a time where a dead man lay on the ground and a girl with a sword was walking toward a very terrified looking princess. It was pretty open and shut. "Capture her," an angry prince order and suddenly, Ryoko was overtaken by several guards. The last thing she heard before the darkness was angered words hissed through clenched teeth: "See that she rots in the dungeons for her crimes."

 **AN: I'll be explaining some things as this goes on and I see fit. The AU I'm providing will make Ryoko seem a bit on the OP side at times. At this point, yes, Ryoko does have her 3 gems, meaning she has full range of her powers; HOWEVER, she has experienced memory loss of a sort. With that being said, in the series, Ryoko gained the shape-shifting ability after assimilating with Zero, to which she still did not have all of her gems. Ryoko will be maintaining all abilities she had at any point in the series, as if having all the gems could have provided them to her. On that note, Ryoko appears to be a child. I'm debating on if I want make that an AU thing or if I want to do something like with Washu's aging thing. Also, the age thing is probably one of the reasons why this became an AU thing. In order to effectively write this, I had to change the timeline of events and condense things. They will still happen, just not with so much time between them and maybe a wee bit differently** **.** **The idea is that these are things that were changed in history to hide the truth, so what's been discussed in the series may have been a fabrication to keep up the lies. Who would argue with Jurai? (Other than Ryoko or Washu .)**

 **UPDATE: Since ages are of some importance in this story, it was decided that some alteration would occur. Between the OVA and things that apparently stated in the novel** _ **Yosho**_ **it seems their ages are discuss briefly, which makes everything highly confusing – the point being that the character designs versus their apparent ages, are EXTREMELY flawed. (Yosho is apparently 12 when Ayeka is 4. He definitely looks around 18 when she gives him the Royal Tear Drop). Anyway, so for this story to work effectively, I have made Ayeka's starting age 10, with Yosho being 18 and Sasami not having been born yet. Ryoko's assumed age will be 12 to keep them close in age. In this AU, all events leading to the attack on Jurai are altered, with everything else in the OVA remaining true. Sasami, however, will remain exactly the, as she will be used to foreshadow the events of the OVA.**


	3. Aiding and Abetting

**AN: Hello again everything! I've gotten a couple reviews so far and I hope that you will continue to enjoy. A couple things before you get started. Chapters 1 and 2 have recently been updated with drastic changes. It's mostly that large portions have been added. Yosho is very OC too. There are reasons behind this that will come much later, probably near the end of the story, but he will ultimately develop into the man who is Tenchi's grandfather. After all, wisdom is proof of past mistakes! Let me know if you feel I should change this story from T to M-rated. I'm unsure of what exactly the difference in violence is between the two. Anyway, I feel there's a significant improvement in the writing in this chapter, as well. Thanks all! Please review!**

"Brother, I don't understand…"

"Ayeka, there are cruel people in this world that would want to harm you simply because of who you are," Yosho consoled the young princess. "Unfortunately, these people aren't limited by age. Often times, they will use children as a means of deception."

"Brother, that isn't what happened! If you would listen, you would understand that," Ayeka argued back. "I would like to see the person who saved me. I would like to see Ryoko." Yosho sat back and sighed. Though a princess she may be, she was quite adamant. Unfortunately for her, he would not let her have her way. Finding that girl with Ayeka had been a matter of convenience and it gave him a full cover, knowing the guards would act hastily to protect Jurai's future. Aiding and abetting in the assault of a member of the royal houses, not to mention murdering a regular citizen of Jurai, was punishable by death. This was a perfect opportunity and the poor girl was lucky she was still alive, though she would not live to see the light of day again.

"You cannot see her, Ayeka." Yosho's words were final and she could not defy him. He reached out to pat her head, but she instead huffed and crossed her arms, turning away from him. It was custom to honor those who aided the royalty of Jurai, especially in times of danger, but it seemed that it would not happen now. She could only think of the unspeakable things that were being done below the palace's surface. If only she could return the favor and save the poor girl. If only she were older, everyone would listen to her. Somehow, everything had escalated into a ridiculous misunderstanding. The young princess slowly trudged away. "Pick up your feet and walk properly!" She turned back to stick her tongue out and ran away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ryoko's screams filled the room as her body convulsed with electricity, rattling the chains that bound her to the walls. It was as if a live wire had been connected to every nerve in her body and they all tingled with a likening to the pricking of a thousand needles. As the current subsided, her body slumped, rising and falling laboriously as she gasped for the air that had escaped her lungs. Half-lidded eyes gave a slow glance toward footsteps that moved toward her. This was only a taste of how she would be passing the rest of her days, assuming there were more to come. A grimy hand hooked under her chin forcing her to look into her aggressor's cold eyes – overbearing eyes that diminuated her, affirming her worthlessness. Sapped of her will, mustered what little resolve she had and spat in her interrogator's face. He sneered in disgust, delivering a swift blow to Ryoko's cheek, generating enough force to jerk her head to the side. With her will broken, her head fell with blood smeared across her features.

"You still won't talk, will you? That's fine with me! I can do this all day!"

"There's nothing to tell! I keep telling you, I saved her fr- AAAAAAH!" Once more, her chains came alive with their damning energy, only relenting once she was tame. Even the slightest twitch was utterly impossible, so she remained as she was… silent and unmoving... almost lifeless. From the corner of her eye, she saw another elite speak in a hushed tone to her still agitated oppressor, to which he jerked away displaying an exaggerated dispute.

"Water?! You want to give her water?!" The man snatched up a pail of water and marched toward her at an aggressive pace, grasped her jaw, and squeezed hard until her mouth had been forced open. He proceeded to douse her head with the entire contents of the pail, leaving her to gurgle as she drowned. With the pail now empty, he tossed it to the side, letting it clank against a wall. "Get her out of my sight. She won't speak now; she won't speak to anyone again." With that, she felt something crack against the back of her head and her consciousness faded to darkness.

Misaki stared at her daughter picking at her food. An assortment of her favorite foods had been prepared and yet she seemed quite dour over something. Earlier in the afternoon, the child had been a ball of uncontrollable excitement as she awaited the evening's festivities. Word had spread quickly in regard to the attempt on her daughter's life, once they had returned. The would-be assassin had violently thrashed about, earning a quick sedation in order to be handled. She had definitely been a lively one. Misaki reached over to her daughter's hand in an effort to calm her worries.

"You're safe now, Ayeka – home, where no one can harm you," Misaki reassured with a warm smile. Ayeka returned a sad smile her way. Her words had seemed to have little effect on her daughter's current state of mind. It was the first attempt on her life and certainly it would not be the last… but these were not the words she needed to hear. Right now she needed the guidance of her mother and she would do just that. "Would you like to talk about it?" Ayeka gave her food one final pick before turning to her mother.

"Why can't Ryoko sit with us?"

"Ryoko? Who is Ryoko?" Misaki looked genuinely puzzled.

"Ryoko is the girl who saved me today. I wanted to give her an invitation as a 'thank you'," the princess explained.

"Saved you? Oh no, hunny, she made an attempt on your life, in addition to already killing someone! People like that should not be rewarded for their cri-" Misaki was immediately cut off by an outburst from her daughter.

"None of you are listening! Brother is lying because he left me alone and I got lost!" The air became cold as Misaki leaned passed her daughter baring a demonic glare in Yosho's direction. Sensing her her ill-intent, he became preoccupied with his food as he perspired.

"Is that so?" Misaki's voice was heavy with a gleeful, irritation. It seemed the cogs were already turning and his future was dim.

"I ran into a man and upset him. It was my fault, really, but he was angry and drunk. Ryoko saved me from him, but Yosho had her taken away no matter what I said! He told the guards I was too upset to know what I was saying!" Ayeka became visibly more upset. It was at this time that Lady Funaho decided it was appropriate to fuel Misaki's anger toward her own son even further.

"That **does** sound familiar. I do remember him saying Ayeka was **too hysterical** to know what had really happened," she smiled at her son.

"Mother, do you really need to egg her on?" Yosho expressed nervously.

"I'm just wondering what was **so** important that my **wonderful** son left his sister unattended," Funaho said inquisitively, dabbing her mouth. Yosho felt himself shrink under fires burning in Misaki's eyes. "Oh, I do hope you weren't looking at harlots in the slums again," she quickly added, relishing in her son's sudden increase of perspiration. With everyone distracted by Yosho's blunder, Ayeka decided to slip out of the banquet hall, though she did not escape the watchful eyes of neither Misaki nor Funaho. "What do you think she will do, Misaki?"

"If she's anything like me, something rash," Misaki chuckled. "I'll wager Yosho's punishment she tries to help her."

"Interesting. Then, I'll wager she asks us for help," Funaho said slyly.

"You all do realize I'm still here, right?" Yosho said nervously.

"YES," both of their voices resounded through the hall.

Ayeka found herself standing at a grand door that exuded an enchanting aura. Something about its grandeur made her feel so much smaller than she really was. She gulped and took a step forward. The princess refused to be intimidated by her brother's quarters. It was simply just a room… but it felt so barren when his presence was absent. Careful not to make a sound, she slid between the doors, scanning for a familiar gravity stand. Yosho's bed sat elegantly in the middle of his room, canopied with its many glowing ethereal fabrics.

As she neared the bed, a glow began to emanate from his nightstand. She pressed her hand to her chest, cautiously walking to this inviting light. It began as something dim, brightening with each step she took closer. Hovering above the light was an intricately decorated hilt, smoothed by only the finest of Jurai's craftsmen. At last, she had found what she was looking for – Yosho's master key. One day she would have her own, and she would be able to walk about the palace freely – even assume command of her own ship. However, that was for another day. She needed to focus her determination. For now, she was on a mission.

 **AN: So I do technically have the next chapter done! I'm proofreading it to make sure it lives up to this chapter. Also, I want to stay ahead so that I always have something release if I have writer's block hahah. Please review. Let me know what you think of this chapter or where this is going. Let me know what you like it, hate it, or want to kill it with fire! Also, I am looking for a Beta!**


	4. Dungeon

**AN: Thanks all again for reading! The next few chapters are going to set the tone for the relationship between Ryoko and Ayeka. Since they've met under very different circumstance as compared to the anime, there will be a different level of respect between the two, though their personalities will still clash. The two have very much to learn from each and help shape each other! You'll notice a lot of references to things that develop into key characteristics and reasonings behind them! I'm having a lot of fun with this! Well, enjoy! The chapter after this is turning out to be very long, so I may have to split it into two O_o. I hit around 4000 words last night and it's still not done, considering the average so far has been 2000, with ANs.**

 _Well, I'd always wanted to go to the inner city... just… under different circumstances…_ Ryoko's head was still swelling with pain; even her thoughts were interrupted by her throbbing headache, but that couldn't take away her sarcasm. She had come to as the guards carted her deep into the darkness. Of course, her senses kicked in as she became increasingly more aware of the absence of light. With a panicked effort, she attempted to fight off her captors and free herself of her bindings. She couldn't go into the darkness. She needed to be surrounded in light. Light was safe. It was the only way to face the terror the darkness had instilled in her. Even within the comforts of her own home, Ryoko had still been disturbed by its presence… but Ryo-ohki had always been there to calm and guide her through her most vulnerable times. This time, Ryoko had been abandoned, unable to even establish a connection with her partner.

The darkness had engulfed her, bringing with it only the inescapable terrors she had succumb to. With light, the nightmares that chaperoned the darkness became escapable. With light, the fear no longer existed... Now, she was imprisoned by a cell, left to the devices of the blackest pitch, left to her mind's inner workings – its tortures. Alone, she sat in a corner, unable to distinguish anything significant aside from the cuffs that barred her from accessing her powers. She could only hear – hear the sounds of snapping and buzzing in the distance followed by the screams of what she supposed were her younger self… followed by a deep, condescending laughter that made her feel sick. When these fits subsided, she was left only to the pitter-patter of water droplets on weathering stones and the scuttling of all manner of dungeon creature.

There was a new sound though – a shuffling sound. A much larger creature seemed to be moving about in the darkness. She had lost track of how long she'd been confined, as well as being unable to remember the last time she had seen a guard. It would have been unsurprising if some sort of nocturnal creature stalked the halls, hungering for some would-be escapee to test their luck. As it grew closer, the dragging slowly evolved into even steps, seeming to stop in front of her particular cage. A small light began to swell in front of her. Oh sweet light! Even if only for a brief moment, she could escape her oldest enemy.

She shielded her eyes so as to adjust to the sudden change in light. Peering through her fingers, she squinted as the light magnified, illuminating only the immediate area. Still adjusting to the newfound glow, Ryoko crawled closer to the light, stopping only when an electrical field established her boundaries. Directly in front of a very broken Ryoko stood a very bold princess – the very one responsible for her current predicament.

"Whadda' **you** want! It's bad enough I'm in here because of you," Ryoko accused. "If you're here to drive me crazy, I'm doing a good enough job on my own, _Princess_!" The princess only spared her a look of contempt.

"Well, it would certainly seem that way, wouldn't it?" Ryoko crossed her arms with a huff, finding a sudden interest in a corner opposite the youngest of the royal terrors. "That you're driving yourself mad, that is." What? She wasn't making fun of her? The princess was genuinely expressing concern? Surely, even this royal brat was the same as the rest of the court. Ryoko took a glance at the princess from the corner of her eye. She slowly dropped her arms and pivoted herself to face the young highborn, in a manner likened to the hesitation of a timid creature, and her expression softened. "I believed that proper thanks were in order for your services… but seeing you like this," the princess paused and grimaced. "This was not the justice I had in mind for your heroics."

"They think I was trying to hurt you, maybe even worse," Ryoko relented.

"What! That's ridiculous! Why would anyone of low class dare to harm anyone in the royal family?!" It seemed the princess truly believed she was untouchable.

"Otto…" Ryoko simply stated.

"He was drunk and irrational," Princess Ayeka retorted. Ryoko responded simply with a raised eyebrow and unamused look. "He couldn't have harmed me! The members of the royal court are superior in strength. Even **if** you had wanted to, you couldn't have harmed me either! It's just courteous to thank someone for their assistance – even it was unneeded!"

"Unneeded? I pushed you – you fell. I wouldn't say you're _untouchable,_ " Ryoko air-quoted. "Just admit you needed my help and we'll move passed that part. I have to get back to sitting here and being angry at you royals for deciding I get to rot here for all eternity…"

"Fine, I… did… needyourhelp," Princess Ayeka twiddled her pointer fingers and wrestled across her own words causing the inmate to laugh. Locating her had been an arduous task, much less finding a way to distract her family and come down here. It was expected that commoners weren't immaculately clean, but this was a far cry from the luster the girl had exuded earlier today. Ryoko was covered in the same dirt from the fight, though sticky red film was strewn across her face. Her once silver locks now contained a mixture of that very same film and the grime that coated the dungeon walls.

She truly felt sorry for the girl – none of this was deserved. This total stranger had recognized and saved her without the slightest hesitation and this was how her kindness had been repaid – being locked away in the deepest recesses of Jurai's dungeons without light or any provisions. Wait... without provisions?! Another question spurned deep within her. "Ryoko, when was the last time you ate?"

"I don't need to," Ryoko stated non-chalantly. Seeing the princess' confusion, she quickly realized that her abnormality needed to be cleared up. She held her arms up in a submissive fashion attempting to put aside the princess' worries. "I only eat with other people as a formality, but it's not like I need it. Ryo-ohki and I don't need food to live. I don't know why… Even when I do, it's not like I can taste it and it doesn't give me energy, so there's no point." The princess still gave her a look of disbelief. "That's just the way it is, okay?"

"I guess," she replied in a skeptic manner. Princess Ayeka maneuvered herself to continue walking past Ryoko's cell, taking with her Ryoko's beacon of hope. _Ah! The light!_ Ryoko sought after her, only to be halted by the electrical field once more.

"Wait! Don't go!" She reached out in panic. Not the darkness again – anything but that. The princess looked back at her and then doused the light. Again, the screams… the cackling. Ryoko clenched the sides of her head, sobbing uncontrollably, curling herself into a fetal position as the darkness' reign of terror consumed her once more. Anything but the loneliness. Why wouldn't it just end!

A blue wavelength spanning the size of the cell swept across the gateway, followed by a low ping. Ryoko felt a soft hand graze her shoulder and a familiar presence kneel in front of her. The princess' light returned, revealing the princess' red orbs gazing into Ryoko's own golden ones. The young princess focused on Ryoko's eyes for a moment, leaving her to realize how pitiful she must look in the eyes of a royal. Grasping Ryoko's hand, she led her from the cell. "Now it's my turn to help you."

Without letting go of her hand, she guided Ryoko through the halls. It was only at this time, that Ryoko realized that the light source the princess had been using was sitting atop what looked like a sword hilt. "Sword Tenchi – it acts as a master key in Jurai's palace. Only first generation trees can create master keys like this," Princess Ayeka seemed to know what Ryoko had been staring at. Ryoko sniffled, wiping her tears away and nodding.

"Wh-who asked you, any…way…" She tried to muster an argument and failed. "C-Can you use your own?... Energy, that is." The princess flashed a sad look, leaving Ryoko to understand that she couldn't. A single laugh, heavy with air came from Ryoko. "I can teach you." The princess stopped, turned around and grasped the hand she held between both of her own.

"Will you?" Looking at her with pleading eyes like that, how could she say no? Ryoko wasn't one to go back on her word. The princess seemed so profound compared with the rest of the royals.

"Sure, it's the least I can do." The princess dragged Ryoko through the halls with much more haste than before, searching for an exit. After minutes of tapping Sword Tenchi against the wall, it seemed the princess had found the spot she had been looking for and the bricks began to shift locations, allowing an opening large enough for two people to walk through. Stepping into the night air, Ryoko basked in the fresh breeze of air she now dubbed "freedom". It had been so long and she needed a moment to appreciate her return… until she was interrupted by the clearing of the princess' throat.

"I suppose farewells are also in order?" Ryoko turned back to her with a frown.

"I said I'd teach you," Ryoko reminded her. The princess blushed at her statement.

"It's more important that you get home before anyone realizes you've escaped..."

"Escaped…" She digested the word for a moment. "I like that word – escaped. Now, I can fit in like a legit outlaw!" She teased before adding, "Then we'll meet up and I'll teach you… so you can learn to protect yourself… from guys like Otto." Ryoko felt silly standing there scratching her head. It was like she was coming up with excuses to see the princess again. In truth, it was shear excitement to have someone who was on her side – another person to add in her life. Ryoko's faith in the royalty had been restored at least a little with the princess' act of kindness, leaving her with the hope of friendship.

"I am unsure…" The princess grabbed Ryoko's hand the last time for the evening and tapped the sword against the cuffs that bound Ryoko's powers. "For now just go, I will find a way to contact you if I decide that I want to!" Princess Ayeka nudged Ryoko a little, resulting in a playful smile as the self-proclaimed outlaw floated into the air.

"I can teach you this, too!" She brandished her flying proudly and waved goodbye as she flew off toward her home. Maybe she could be friends with the princess somehow.

 **AN: I've decided to do weekly updates, but I haven't picked a day yet – probably Wednesday… maybe. Anyway, stay tuned and lemme know what you think! As always, reviews are encouraged! ^_^ Fun times are in store for the Princess and the Pirate… that's a good name… *puts that away for the future***


	5. The Learning Curve

**AN: Thanks to everyone who's been reading! There's been a lot of traffic on this story and its super exciting to see it! As always, please leave me a review of what you think! In the next few chapters, I have a fight-scene type thang planned out! I'm actually super excited about it XD. See you soon!**

Red swirled with clear and black, mixing into a dingy brown tint as it circled down the drain. She could barely make it out as she pressed her forehead against the ceramic wall that now supported her tired frame. Between the spray of the water and the gurgles as it drained, there became somewhat of a sleep-inducing hymn as she drifted into a semi-conscious state. The drain let out a louder gurgle than the previous ones, snapping her out of its lull, reminding Ryoko that she needed to finish washing the dirt and grime from her body. It was going to take some extra effort to keep her normally silver mane from being stained a light red, but she was proud of her whitened locks and they would remain as such.

A door slid itself open as Ryoko passed through, drying her hair and shaking it loose. As she stepped down, the door closed itself and disappeared into thin air. She now stood on what was a waxed wooden floor that seemed to be surrounded by jungle. She knew which direction she faced dictated which room would appear before her and she had been sure to explore each one previously. If she turned to one side, she would find herself in a place that made her feel as though it were full of warm memories. It seemed hi-tech, yet maybe it had been her family's home at one time. To the opposite side was a room she didn't care much for. Her first memories began in that room two years ago before she finally figured out how to navigate the rooms.

Still topless, Ryoko decided to continue forward passing through another door. She now found herself standing outside the closet to the room she normally slept in. This room was part of her very humble home in the Outer City. Ignorant of the contents of the closet, guests often misjudged her, believing her to live the lifestyle of a complete peasant. Oh, what they would think if only they knew – but this was her sanctuary. Hers and hers alone… and THAT one. Her eyes squinted in distaste as they lay upon the sight of Ryo-ohki snuggled into the bed spread. Feeling an irritation swelling inside her, Ryoko marched over to the content cabbit, snatching her up by the nape. The cabbit panicked, sagging its ears in defeat. Ryo-ohki mewed at her partner as a sign of apology.

"Oh, don't give me that! You just left me there! Didn't even try to help! What if I hadn't come back!" Ryoko scolded her partner, who seemed to be forming tears. Ryo-ohki opened her mouth to reply, but was silenced when Ryoko placed a hand in her face, motioning to stop. "We're you even worried?! I get back and don't see any signs of you, and then when I do, you're just all comfy and cozy on MY bed!... What have you got to say for yourself?!" Ryo-ohki gave her a look of determination and wriggled free. She sporadically meowed back at Ryoko as if she were a human adamantly expressing herself to a very unamused listener.

"So, you were just gonna' try to wait 'til you could contact me?... ugh! What am I gonna' do with you!" Ryoko tossed the towel to her side, letting it crumple near Ryo-ohki, who panicked as it flew toward her. She hid behind a box, hoping to avoid anymore outbursts. Her fiery companion slumped onto the mattress with a loud thud, pulling the covers over her body. Out of genuine concern, the cabbit looked to her master to be sure she was fine. She flinched as Ryoko's hand rose in the air and waved her over. "C'mere." The cabbit cautiously bounded over to her, snuggling under the covers only when Ryoko lifted them enough for her. Ryo-ohki enjoyed a brief silence with her master's presence now safely where she belonged. "I'm still mad at you though."

Ryoko hummed to herself as she lazed about in bed. She was still drained from the previous day and ached sorely. It was nice to sleep in. Curled up in her warm blankets, she vaguely becoming aware that Ryo-ohki was not in front of her. She half-opened an eye to be sure. Seeing her companion nowhere to be found, she rolled over to scan the room, meeting a pair of red eyes at her level. She squinted her eyes a bit more and inched forward… Hmmm… The princess?... Yep, this was a dream. Exhaustion still winning over, she collapsed back to the bed and rolled over to enjoy her sleep a bit more. SHHHK!

"Get up, lazy bones! It's past noon!" Daylight screamed into Ryoko's eyelids, setting her pupils on fire! She let go of her blankets to cover her eyes and rolled off her bed in agony, cursing under her breath. "You… you sleep naked?!" The blanket was suddenly thrown back on her.

"No one else lives here! Aaaah! Why are you here!... wait… HOW are you here?!" Ryoko scrambled to a sitting position cocooning herself in her blanket.

"Well, you invited me to learn from you, last night," the princess huffed.

"Yeah, but I didn't mean TODAY. You know, people usually give, like, an advanced notice or something. What if I had work?" The blanket began to sag off of her and was quickly readjusted.

"Well, here's your notice. I'm here and I'm waiting **in advance** for you to be ready," the princess teased at her. "And also, you've certainly slept passed any normal working hours."

"I work some mornings in a junkyard and some nights in a bar tidying up for an old man," Ryoko said flatly. "I'm lucky if I have either of those jobs tomorrow, since your brother so kindly alleviated me of yesterday's duties… so how did you get here again?...and how long ago? And where's your escort?" Ryoko began curiously looking around for another unexpected presence, only finding her pet traitor. Only silence answered Ryoko's questions. "… You don't have one, do you?"

"… I've been here since early morning and… I snuck out… so no, I don't have an escort…" Ayeka looked away in shame.

"Greeeat! So I've woken up to find out that I've **officially** kidnapped the princess without prior knowledge!" Ryoko exclaimed with a sarcastic animosity. Yes, she had hoped a friendship could blossom between the two of them, but really? It hadn't even been a day and Ryoko **certainly** did not miss the dungeon. Prince Yosho would most definitely have her head now.

"Relax, Ryoko. They won't do anything of the sort. My mother worked out a pardon for you, once they finally listened to what I had to say. I feel absolutely terrible about how you were treated. If anything, they'll pay more attention when I explain things."

"Which would be?" Ryoko seemed to asking Ayeka to continue her thoughts.

"I became intrigued with how you defended yourself and wanted to learn," the princess replied haughtily with shut eyes. Ryoko let out a frustrated exhale.

"Alright, but I've got a couple things to do first. Um, you might want to stay here and lay low for a while though." Leaving the blanket where it was, Ryoko stood up and start going through a drawer for clothing, piecing together a random outfit that was tossed onto the bed. Ayeka became flustered at first with how open Ryoko was in another's presence but became more curious about her appearance. The older girl had taken quite a lot of damage the day before and had cleaned herself up nicely, but something was very off.

"Miss... Ryoko?" The girl hummed in response to the princess. "I- I'm glad you're better." Ryoko stopped rifling through her drawers and looked back at the princess and blushed.

"Um, thank you?" She scratched at her cheek.

"It's a good thing that you're well, but – don't get me wrong – how?" Ayeka's puzzled expression lead Ryoko give herself a once over.

"Oh! That!" It seemed that twiddling fingers was becoming the 'in thing'. "I heal **really** fast – like, I mean **abnormally** ," Ryoko said sheepishly. "I dunno', I guess I've always been like that." She walked over to her bed and began dressing herself in relatively form-fitting clothing. Princess Ayeka blush at the the more revealing parts of her attire. Regardless of age, it seemed much too inappropriate for any woman to show midriff, let alone barren arms and legs. "It took an **ass** -load of time to clean my hair though!" She cheerfully pointed at her once more spiked hair. "See!" She pinched her hair, letting it spring back into place. Ryoko turned to the princess only to find her stared at her in shock. "Uh, princess?"

"We'll have to work on your… language, I suppose."

"The hell's wrong with the way I talk," Ryoko asked defiantly.

"Such foul language is unbefitting of a lady, Miss Ryoko." The princess tried to maintain a dignified air about her.

"You can do your princess crap on your own time, but this is my time and the only time I do things I don't want to is when I get paid for them." With that, Ryoko finished shattering the image Ayeka had built of her heroine. The princess sighed and stood up walking to the door.

"Well, I guess we'll save that for later. I'm sure you have a lot to do, so shall we?" She motioned to the door. The former heroine folded her arms behind her head and casual walked to the door, training an eye on her visitor.

"You're still coming?" She said standing between the princess and the exit.

"Yes," came the flat reply.

"Alriiiight, but don't say I didn't warn you… by the way, what size are you?"

"This place is dreadful." The princess complained, attempting to shield herself from choking on the sand that had kicked up. "And so are these clothes! Have you no shame!" Civilian clothing left Ayeka feeling so naked without her sleeves. She felt as if the eyes of the world were bearing down on her fragile arms.

"Yeah, it happens. Get over the clothes! I don't want you to get into anymore trouble out here… I told you to stay... Or can you not handle it?" Ryoko teased as she finished tying a kerchief around her mouth and snapped some goggles over her eyes.

"I most certainly can handle anything a low class citizen can!" Ryoko frowned and beckoned the princess over to her, offering her a set to use. Ayeka didn't miss the hurt expression that flashed over her new friend's face.

"See, that's the problem with you royals. You think you can do everything better than the lower class. You look down on us when we support you. Here, let me put these on you," she muttered. She secured the kerchief and tucked it into the princess' collar line, then fastened goggles over her eyes. "These'll keep the dust outta' your face, but I can't promise you won't have to wash your face after… Again, sorry about this." The princess nodded in response and grew silent considering Ryoko's words.

The wind was particularly strong in this area, showering them with all manner of debris. Periodically, Ryoko would look back to be sure the princess could handle herself. Just as she had felt she had become acclimated to the wind, an especially strong gust knocked her off balance. A gentle hand grabbed hers and pulled her forward, never letting go after. Though she could barely make out her silhouette, she had faith that Ryoko was leading her to their destination. They had now reached a clearing – or more appropriately a junkyard for ship parts.

The princess looked around in wonder. All manner of machine was thrown about. Every few seconds, something randomly sparked or twitched. Her own curiosity getting the best of her, Ayeka walked up to a rack holding several parts. One particular item flashed periodically and hummed, drawing her closer. Suddenly, Ayeka was yanked away and the machine burst in a small flurry of sparks and shattered glass. Her eyes found their way to a pair of concerned yellow eyes.

"What you doing? Seriously, you could have gotten hurt!" Ayeka pushed away.

"I – I just wanted to look," she stammered. "It was pretty."

"Nooo, not pretty," Ryoko poked at her head hard enough to get the point across without hurting her. "That flash means the fuse is about the blow and that particular model was recalled because they explode when they blow. The damage isn't **too** serious, but having your face **that** close is asking to be blind for the rest of your life!" A loud clank was heard nearby.

"Ryoko! Is that you?" A burly voice came closer, accompanied by a large shadow that flickered with strobing flashes around the corner. A large man came around the corner, setting his sight on Ryoko and taking note of her companion. "Finally decided to show up, eh? Was starting to think you didn't like being able to pay for things."

"I spent the night in jail," Ryoko muttered. Ayeka felt a slight pang in her chest and hoped Ryoko wouldn't lose her job over this. The man's face broke into a smile somewhere between disbelief and amusement. "Ay! Eric! Shut that off and get over 'ere!" A lanky guy peeked out from the top of some equipment and hopped down, wiping his hands on a towel thrown over his shoulder.

"Yeah, boss? Oh, hey, Ryoko. Was wondering where you were yesterday. New friend?" Eric crooked his head in Ayeka's direction.

"Get a load of this!" The boss tapped him in the shoulder to get his attention. "Spent the night in jail."

"… Oh, God dammit!" Eric threw his towel to the ground in a fury and angrily went through his pockets, throwing money at the boss. He stormed off muttering more curses under his breath.

"You bet on me being in jail?"

"No! We bet on whether you'd make it to 15 without jail time or not." He virtually grinned through his words.

"What sort of life do you live that people would automatically assume you would be in jail so young?" Ryoko felt the color drain from her body at the princess' inquiry.

"Oh, you know… stuff…" She tried to wave it off as nothing, only fueling her boss' grin, and leaving an unconvinced princess even more suspicious. Ryoko sighed and began to explain. "I have some… less than savory habits…" She sank at her own words, only to fall harder as an unexpected pat came repeatedly from the large man.

"She's not so bad! Just needs some guidance, is all!" The hearty man looked at her. "I imagine you had a rough night and all, plus I wouldn't want your new friend to get hurt." The man glanced at the princess knowingly, causing Ryoko to sweat nervously.

"Oh, uh… yeah!... Wait, you're not mad?"

"You kidding? You just won me a bet! **Now** , I don't have a reason to be mad!" He laughed and began to walk away.

"But… I just came all the way out here through all that crap!"

"Think of that as your punishment!" He rose a hand in the air with two fingers extended as a means of saying goodbye without looking back. Ryoko sighed and looked back to Ayeka.

"I guess we came out here for no reason."

"…I see where you get it from …" Ayeka winced in the man's direction.

"Get what?"

"…Nothing… he's a very kind man. You have free time then?" Ayeka inquired once more.

"Hah! Fat chance! I came here to beg him not to fire me for not showing up. I still have another job to check in at."

"I don't understand. Why don't you just call them?"

"Uh, because it looks better?" Ryoko looked at her in disbelief. Impressions mattered a lot to people. Even high society should know that.

 **I'm actually pretty excited about what's coming up! I keep getting a lot of new ideas all over the place. We'll see how it works out!**


	6. The Learning Curve II

**AN: Yo! Insolentknight here again! The number of readers has been growing and I'm very thankful! Fun times! This arc is almost over and I've been taking some time to write and outline! There will be chapters where the story returns to current time later. I'm actually pretty excited about how I've twisted some of the cannon storyline, so I'm looking forward to how this will turn out! As always, read, review, favorite, flame, subscribe – whatever you'd like to do! Thanks!**

Side by side, two girls walked down the street - one whistling to herself in boredom, the other confused by the bustle. If they had been in the Inner City, the amount of dirt and sweat mixed on their skin would have been alarming to anyone, let alone the untouched spots the goggles had stenciled around their eyes. Ayeka cringed at the thought of being seen like this, but it had occurred to her that being dressed as she was, no one would know she was royalty, therefore she could afford to relax. Maybe this was why Ryoko had garbed her in such a way. The lion-like girl was certainly more cunning than she let on… or did that come from her "hobbies"?

Ayeka's stomach growled loudly, earning an amused look from Ryoko. The starving princess blushed and looked away in shame. In order to sneak out, she had forsaken her breakfast and had yet to have eaten. With their venture through the sandstorm, her adrenaline had made her forget about the pangs she had experienced earlier on. Unfortunately, with her excitement now waning, they had returned with a vengeance and she grimaced. How could she admit she hadn't factored eating into her day? Let alone, **why** should she admit it to the grinning fool that seemed to take pleasure in this notion?

"Hungry?" Ryoko teased. Ayeka huffed and looked away. "Look, it's not that high class food you normally get, but the tavern we're going to has food there. It's at least something ' til you go home." Ayeka nodded and turned back to her. Earning the princess' curiosity, Ryoko paused and bashfully looked down. "Um, if you had said something earlier, I could have made you something." Ryoko began walking in a more hurried pace, with the princess following. This statement sparked all kinds of questions in Ayeka's mind simply based on something she remembered from the night before.

"I thought you said you don't need to eat," the young princess recalled thoughtfully.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't say that I **don't** eat. I make stuff for the guys at the junkyard sometimes and I eat with them…" Ryoko looked away with a bit of shame. "That's what… _normal_ people do, right?"

"Well, yes, but you make food?! You said you can't taste, so how-" Ryoko silenced her with a sigh.

"I should've stayed quiet," she said under her breath. "Ryo-ohki."

"Excuse me?"

"Ryo-ohki can taste, even though I can't. She lets me know what I did wrong or could do better. I can only tell whether it's hot or cold. While I mostly do cleaning, they sometimes have me help in the tavern's kitchen when it's busy, so I learned some stuff there too." They now stood before a large opening into a building filled with the buzz of people and the clinking of glasses. "I work nights here every now and then… he's… not going to fire me… probably just scold me a little."

"This place looks… very unsafe…" Ayeka eyed the entrance suspiciously.

"Which is why you're going to stick close to me." The confident girl grabbed her hand once more and trudged into the establishment. A few people turned their attention to them, with some tripping over each other.

"Ryoko!" A rather excessive girl bombarded Ryoko, pinching her cheeks and nestling the ruffian in her chest. To Ayeka's annoyance, the girl violently swayed Ryoko around, ripping her from Ayeka's hand. A clear narrowing of the eyes had been the normally docile princess' reaction. "I missed you! You weren't here last night!" The woman rubbed cheek along Ryoko's as she struggle to fend off the overly-attached woman. " I was so worried about my Ryoko!"

" **My** Ryoko?" Irritation seemed to ooze from Ayeka, demanding Ryoko's attention.

"She's just fooling around!... Back off, Liz!" Ryoko pushed her off with a swift foot to the face. Liz held a hand to her cheek with tears in her eyes. "Where's Leo?"

"Whaaat! Leo? It's always Leo with you! Don't you ever think about your big sis! What about me?! What about Liz?!"

"Sister?" Ayeka scoffed causing Ryoko to frown in her direction.

"Ignore her." Ryoko stated blandly, turning back to Liz. "No! I don't! So, about Leo?" Liz sighed and looked over the bar. A short older man stood behind the bar, tending to various patrons, all the while holding conversations. His eyes met Ryoko's and Ayeka noticed a sharp intake of breath on Ryoko's part. Her companion looked down and began her walk of shame, with Ayeka following her once more. It was interesting to learn the many sides of the otherwise energetic girl's personality.

Never had Ayeka seen such a small man command such an intimidating presence. Though words had not been spoken, the tension grew thick and the air filled with static. Leo darted about tending to the needs of his guests at an alarming pace without ever once looking in Ryoko's direction. With it now slowing down, he began to wipe out some of the glasses.

"I'm disappointed-" Leo was cut short.

"But I-" Leo ran passed Ryoko's words.

"Yet proud at the same time."

"Eh?" It seemed Ryoko would spend most of her day wearing bewildered expressions and being followed by an equally confused princess. Leo looked around and guided both girls into a back room.

"Liz, take over for a bit, will ya'?" An off-handed response was heard somewhere in the distance, but as to what it was was unimportant. The stout man closed a door behind them and focused his full attention on the two girls. "Word travels fast around here. Arrested by a prince that doesn't want to admit to his own faults?" A warm laugh filled the room as he looked fondly at the seemingly untamable youth.

"Sorry," Ryoko kicked at the ground in shame, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"Saving a princess though! That's something to be proud of!" Leo placed a reassuring hand on each of Ryoko's shoulders. "Though I never thought you'd have to kill anyone, let alone Otto… That could cause some trouble in the future, you know."

"I- I know…" It seemed this man was someone who's opinion Ryoko held in high regard, maybe on the same as a parent… Speaking of parents, Ayeka couldn't remember even seeing Ryoko's family the entire morning… only that strange creature that answered the door.

"What I'm disappointed in though is you leaving Ryo-ohki by herself all day! Do you know she's been here moping around the entire time?!" There it was. That name again. Who was this Ryo-ohki? Family? A cook that worked here? Ryoko said this Ryo-ohki guided her in cooking, so she must be worth meeting. Ryoko batted herself in the head.

"Dang! I knew I forgot something! I thought Ryo-ohki was tagging along with us. She usually just climbs up and hangs on 'til we get where we're going."… Climbs… on? A light patter bounded across the ground in a non-discernible manner, leaving Ayeka unable to pinpoint where it was coming from. A furry head suddenly popped up from behind Ryoko's shoulder and climbed over, claiming its rightful territory. The creature nuzzled Ryoko's face and she scratched its chin. "I thought you were following me." The creature meowed back to her as if it were regular person holding a conversation. Ryoko simply nodded in response to the creature every few seconds.

"Well, I thought we had agreed that you weren't leaving my side. I can't get a hold of you when the link is down." The creature meowed a few times in reply and crossed its front legs. "What do you mean 'I made that agreement with myself'! You're just trying to get me in trouble now!" Ryoko reached for the creature and it dropped to the ground, sticking its tongue out at her and bouncing away. "Ryo-ohki! Get back here!"

" **That's** Ryo-ohki?!" Ayeka shrieked. "Ryo-ohki is an animal?"

"No, Ryo-ohki is my sister – my partner for life." Ryoko tapped her temple. "We're linked for life!"

"I gave up trying to explain those two," Leo signed. "Everything about them makes absolutely no sense, so it's best just to accept it."

"This is the Ryo-ohki that helps her cook?" Ayeka asked with disbelief.

"Oh yeah! They make quite a team! Some of the best stuff I've eaten! Try your luck some time, Princess."

"I'll make a note of – what did you say?" Wrought with worry, Ayeka's voice came out very shakily, drawing Ryoko's attention away from Ryo-ohki.

"Everything alright?" Ryoko cut in.

"Yes, she's just in shock that I know who she is." Leo directed his attention back to the princess. "Princess, it takes a lot more effort to hide in plain sight than you think. It takes so much more – attitude, speech, even how you look at others. I see Ryoko at least helped you get the look down… But anyway, you are both safe and that is what matters, though we should see to it that the princess is returned before dark, no? We wouldn't want her meeting an unfortunate end with some of our less-than-desirables!"

"Oh! That's right! Leo, uh, is it alright to get some food for us?" Ryoko received a curious look from Leo.

"Food? You never – oh! I take it you've been starving our princess," Leo teased. "But you're eating too?"

"Eh. Might as well."

"Oh, c'mon. It's not so bad!" Ryoko prodded at Ayeka as she picked at her food. At home, she had become accustomed to much more elegant meals – the finest cuisines. A small part of her had hoped that she could one day share one of those meals with her new friend, but all hopes had been dashed when she learned of her abnormality. She sighed and poked at what looked to be meat inside of bread. "I thought royals were taught not to play with their food – manners or something." Ayeka frowned in response to the accusation. Recognizing the sly look on Ryoko's face, it became evident that she was definitely being made fun of. Did her social class dictate that she couldn't have common moments?

"I'll show you manners!" Ayeka snatched the sandwich up and ravenously tore into it, resulting in a mixture of shocked and amused expressions on the other's face. Ryoko fell backwards out of her chair, with Ryo-ohki latching to her shoulder. Her arms wrapped around her stomach in an attempt to stifle her uncontrollable laughter. Unfortunately, those efforts were for naught. "Whot! 'ish iz whot yoo'," she paused to swallow. "- would look like if you were eating!" After a moment, the flavors seemed to register and she looked down at the item with amazement. For low class food, it was actually quite delicious and very simple in composition. Finally regaining control of her outburst, Ryoko climbed back into her chair with small chuckles here and there.

"Princess, I gotta' give it to you. You're hilarious!" Ryoko beamed at her and took notice of her reaction to her food. "It's called a burger. Good, huh? Well, at least, that's what I hear, anyway." By this time, Ryo-ohki had reclaimed her rightful position and Ryoko took what had been labeled a "steak fry" and fed it to her. A "cabbit" is what Ryoko had claimed Ryo-ohki was – some cross between a feline and a hare. The cuddly creature took the fry with great haste and began nibbling at it. Even though she had been angry with the creature earlier, the two of them certainly seemed to enjoy one another. Ayeka mused to herself about the two of them as she observed her friend scratch the creature's head and it responded by nuzzling her hand in return.

"I suppose it is," she continued to eat her intriguing meal, finding herself unable to finish a decent amount. Ryoko gave a small laugh and held out her hand.

"I figured you wouldn't eat that much. I'll finish it." At home, scraps were usually discarded, but sharing seemed to be a common practice in common life. "I'd rather not waste it." Once more, Ayeka found herself intrigued with her friend. If she didn't **need** to eat, then would it not have technically been wasted? Ryoko finished the burger as Ryo-ohki decimated the rest of the fries with haste. With just as much fascination, Ayeka continued to watch as she cleared the table and took it to the back room. After a moment, Ryoko stepped out backwards waving goodbye to whoever had been in the kitchen. Ayeka giggled as she watched Ryo-ohki mirror her master's actions. A solemn look came across Ryoko's face as she ventured back towards Ayeka, scratching the back of her head once she stood before her. "So, we should probably get you back before it's too late and people worry too much." Ayeka felt her nerves burn. The audacity of this girl! After dragging her around all day with a false hope of learning something, she wasn't even going to bother?!

"Do you always go around breaking promises?" An insulted look spread across Ryoko's face.

"What're you talking about?"

"You said you had a few things to do and then we could work on energy control!"

"Oh yeah… I did say that, didn't I?" Ryoko scratched at her nose and looked away. "Hmmm, but it's kinda' late and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Well, isn't there something small that I can work on in my own time? Even if it's just basics!" Ayeka was very adamant about not having her efforts be in vain, leaving a very admirable impression on Ryoko. Getting up in a mischievous manner, Ryoko strode towards the exit and motioned for her to follow.

"Weellll, I guess there's **one** thing we can do. Let's get you back in **your** clothes first… and get your face cleaned…" Ayeka blushed at the realization that the debris from earlier still covered her. Well, in the very least, her skin was easy to clean. Her clothing, on the other hand, would have been a different story all together had Ryoko not lent her – oh! **That** was why she had her change clothing!... so thoughtful…

Ayeka finished washing away the dirt that had stained her otherwise porcelain skin. Considering the effort she had put into cleaning herself, she realized this bathroom was awfully tiny and lacked the necessities for Ryoko to have cleaned up as well as she had from the night before... **especially** with that gorgeous mane of cyan-white hair. Speaking of Ryoko, she stood at the doorway holding a towel out, as she yawned into her other hard. With a look of appreciation, Ayeka accepted it and dabbed the water from her face. She took a moment to revel in the softness of the towel. For someone of lower class, Ryoko certainly had some nice taste in linen... or was that part of her "hobbies" as well? Hmmmm, this would be filed away for a later discussion.

As she lifted the towel away, she was received with a grimace. Ryoko stepped forward, softening her expression to one of fondness and Ayeka imagined that this might have been how an older sister would have looked at her. Ryoko reached toward her and the princess felt herself become small under Ryoko's gaze. She flinched as Ryoko's hand slid through her hair and became lost in a warm buzz that filled her with a familiar contentment only experienced when Yosho patted her head. Yes, that's what this was. Her relationship with the brute reminded her of what she imagined Yosho might have been like had he been born a woman… and rougher around the edges.

"There!" Snapping from her trance, Ayeka's eyes opened to find the excitable girl holding something that wriggled back and forth between her fingers. The color drained from Ayeka's features as she screamed in horror at the discovery. How long had it been in her hair?! Laughing through her teeth, Ryoko walked away with it and tossed it outside, looking back to the bathroom. "It's gone now, Princess!" The princess timidly peeked out of the bathroom, coming out with equal caution.

"A-alright…" She ventured to Ryoko's bed where her clothing had been laid out and inspected them for more of the strange insects. After finding that there were none, she swiftly changed. As she was finishing, Ryoko had returned, watching with an amused look as she struggled to secure her sash. Confidently, Ryoko waltzed over to her, taking her hand gently by the wrist and halting the princess' struggle. Fortunately, it seemed Ryoko had some experience with these dreadful things as she adjusted it for her… definitely like a big sister. "Um… thank you…"

"No problem!" There was that grin again. Ryoko was certainly proud of herself and had the confidence to back it up. It seemed she contained a wealth of knowledge that even some of the elderly commonfolk did not… Maybe it was time she stopped looking at Ryoko as low class, even if she truly was.

"…I'm sorry…" Ayeka's voice came out meekly, earning a confused look.

"Eh? What for? I said it wasn't a problem," Ryoko laughed at the princess' sudden apology.

"No, I mean, for looking down on you… I had assumed that the Outer City was full of-"

"The poor and ignorant?" Ryoko crossed her arms with that mischievous, overconfident grin returning. The princess felt a sudden rush of embarrassment and turned her head away, settling with a nod. "It's fine! You think we don't get looked down on all the time? You're hardly the first person who's been in my home and assumed that I'm a less than fortunate case!" Assumed? There was something wrong with the way Ryoko had worded that. Was she alluding that she wasn't as low in class as she had believed? She shook the thoughts from her head. Maybe that was for another time when more trust had been established. An uncomfortable silence soon set in between the two until the more rambunctious girl had another sudden burst of energy. "Well, let's do this so I can get you home all nice and safe!"

"Yes! Let's!" Ayeka responded will equal enthusiasm.

Ayeka reflected on the things she had learned during her visit to the Outer City. It seemed that after Ayeka's persistence, Ryoko's intention had been to give her some insight into the life of standard citizens. The life of the lower class did seem much more difficult, but it was not without its merits. While difficult, it came with an experience that a noble's life did not afford. It came with its own entertainment and unique quirks, as well.

The amethyst-haired girl lay on her bed, freshly bathed, and stared into her hands. A smile crept across her face as she remembered Ryoko's teachings. Let's see… For beginners… shape your hands like you're shielding a flame… clear your mind… imagine a power welling up deep within yourself and draw that power from your finger tips as if it were an extension of yourself... now give it form… She performed each step as she recalled them in her head. When a spark appeared, she knew she had done something right. While it didn't maintain a definitive solid shape, it was a start. She smiled to herself with the intention of at least being able to make one solid sphere when she saw Ryoko again.

 **AN: Alright! So we've got Ayeka learning things from Ryoko! These two are going to very OoC in regards to each other for a while, but in that aspect, they also do not have Tenchi to fight over and the attack on Jurai has not occurred yet! The next chapter is actually almost finished, but I've been delaying it because of the outline I wrote down. The chapters seem to be getting longer and longer, though "The Learning Curve" was originally one chapter. I just decided to split it into two. Ryoko's closet gets explored a bit more next chapter!**


	7. Athena

**AN: Welcome back to another chapter! I apologize to those of you who wound up seeing that Yosho bio at the end of the last chapter. Unfortunately, I've been averaging sleeping once every four to seven day and I mixed some files together during proofreading that should not have been. Anyway, bear with me just a little bit longer. Read, review, flame, subscribe!**

 _Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

Once again, Ryoko found herself in the amethyst princess' presence. Lazing about on the rooftop, she relaxed on her back, eyes closed with a single arm cushioning her head. The sun was warm and pleasant today – almost pleasant enough to block out the darkness seething from her left.

 _Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

Okay, so she was annoying the princess on purpose, and maybe, just **maybe** , she indulged in a bit of sadism once in a while… but this apple wasn't going to eat itself! An idea popped into her head and she opened her eyes and looked into death's eyes itself with a sly grin.

"Want some?" Ryoko held the apple out toward the girl who radiated ill-intent.

"No," she said flatly, with a slightly more irritated look. "For someone who doesn't need to eat, you eat quite often."

"Eh," Ryoko shrugged. "No more than a normal person. Leo says I have to at least try to blend in." She withdrew her offering and bit off another chunk. To her right, Ryo-ohki basked in the sun's warmth, much like her master. It was remarkable how many similarities they shared, despite their differences. "'Ey, Ryo-ohki!" The cabbit perked her ears up and half-opened her eyes. Her eyes snapped completely open at the notion of being offered the rest of the apple.

Ryoko sat up, then casually stood, patting her hands against her thighs. Observing her appearance, Ayeka wondered how often Ryoko had sat up here recently, taking note that her tactless mentor was much tanner than she had originally recalled. Though Ayeka was irritated, it had only been fair to allow her some time to relax. After having seen what junkyard-life entailed, it was a wonder her friend hadn't drifted off into the recesses of her mind's dreamworld. Being 10 herself, Ayeka couldn't imagine being slightly older and having Ryoko's chosen line of work… Was it even legal to work such a dangerous job at her age? No matter, it wasn't her business and Ryoko needed the money… though if she were trying to "blend in" this sort of thing was not exactly normal for other children her age.

The junker offered a hand to help the princess up, to which she gladly obliged. From here, they would return to Ryoko's dwelling to work on refining her technique a little more. Ayeka was doing well for someone who hadn't begun any form of training for the art of energy manipulation. She had been complimented for grasping the concept quickly, though it wasn't the overbearing flattery she was used to from the purchased approvals of her mentors. It felt as though she had earned every word of praise and been corrected properly when wrong.

Ryoko had told her that once she could manage one solid sphere of energy, she would have the proper concept down to start the basics of flight, though it would be much more difficult. Rather than extending **from** body like the sphere, flying required her to mold the energy **around** her body, allowing the energy to permeate fluidly through her body. It essentially meant "becoming one with nature". The goal was to manipulate the magnetic field, with herself as a controlling agent between magnetism and polarity. It involved a lot of "push, pull, and repel". Simple in concept – difficult in practice… and Ryoko had it down to a science, as if it were second nature… was it? She was 12… Could she have just **always** done it?

Ayeka considered some differences between herself and Ryoko as she did the assigned warm-ups. Ryoko was a great deal more advanced at handling situations beyond her control –something Ayeka would need to learn one day- , as well as far more independent and free-spirited. Her friend had grown up very quickly, though she was still quite immature most of the time. It was only in serious situations that these gem-like qualities would shine through, but that lead her to a question – one that stood at the front of her mind since the first day of lessons with Ryoko. She had been here on multiple occasions these last two weeks and not once had she seen the girl's parents… could it be that Ryoko was an orphan?...

The more she thought about it, the more it seemed likely, and the more the princess' heart ached for her. Ryoko admired Leo as she would a father. Both Leo and her junkyard companions treated her more like family than anything… Then there was that uncomfortably close relationship with the cabbit. At first, she thought it was strange that they could communicate so flawlessly. Then, over the several visits, she realized that it was the cabbit who tended to its master's needs. Shouldn't a parent have taught her things like cooking? The evidence was overwhelming and it seemed taboo to bring it up. Speaking of parents… She disappeared for several hours a day, several times a week, nowhere to be found, and not once had they inquired as to her whereabouts…

"Okay! You're ready!" Ayeka opened her eyes finding Ryoko eagerly sitting cross-legged in front of her. "Alright! So! The first thing we're gonna' have you do is make an energy shield around yourself!" Ayeka frowned. This wasn't what she wanted to learn. "Hey! Don't look at me like that! This is important! You wanna' learn, ya' gotta' start from the bottom!" Ryoko paused and stared her down for a moment until the defiance in the princess' gaze died down. "That's better… Anyway! So, it's gonna' be visible when you're first starting!.. and there's a lot of concentration stuff that you'll have to master with this, but eventually you won't even notice you're doing it and it'll just be subconscious!"

"That's an awfully big word for you." Ayeka teased wearing a relaxed expression.

"Yeah, yeah, shut it…" It seemed Ryoko was going to let that one slide and moved right passed it. "So condense some energy… yeah, that's right. Like that! Now, try to cover yourself with it like you're stretching it out and around you and… SLOW DOWN!... No! Not like that! CAREFUL!" _**BOOM!**_

Somehow, the princess had managed to cause a small explosion, singing her hair and covering both of them with the residuals of black smoke. An awkward silence fell over the two as they stared at each other and Ryoko fell back in an intense laughing fit. Ayeka frowned, clearly upset with her friend finding amusement in her failure. Ryoko stifled her laughter, turning her head to trail the princess as she marched toward the bathroom.

"Aaaaaye!" Ryoko began to laugh in response to the sudden scream. It seemed she had become aware of what a mess she looked like covered in soot.

"Hahahah, hey! Haha, see! That's why – haha – I told you we weren't doing – haha – flying yet!" The brute had attempted to speak through her laughter and failed horribly. Calming herself, she jumped up and, with the stealth of a cat, peaked into the bathroom to relish in the princess' fretting. "Why don't we clean you up?" Ryoko virtually grinned through her eyes.

"I don't know if you noticed this, genius, but I can't do that here!... oh no… they're going to know I've been sneaking out," Ayeka whined to herself.

"Hmmm, I don't know if you noticed, but they probably already know," Ryoko stated inquisitively. A pair of watery puppy dog eyes turned to face her. "Jus' sayin'." Ayeka sighed.

"Yes, you're right… It has seemed rather strange that they haven't said anything though… Well, what do you propose we do?" She looked at Ryoko expectantly.

"About your parents? Not my problem!" Ryoko shrugged to further emphasize her lack of care.

"No, not them, you idiot! This!" She held out her hands presenting herself. "I don't know if you noticed, but you're not exactly prepared for things like this!" Ryoko frowned at her as she grimaced at her host's sudden air-headedness. After a moment, it seemed her light-heartedness came back to her.

"Oh! Yeah, that does make more sense! C'mon! Follow me!" The excited girl beckoned her to follow her with the swing of an arm. With an incredulous look, Ayeka followed her, stopping her closet and wondering what she could possibly have to assist them. When Ryoko opened it and took a step forward, Ayeka gave her a questioning look that garnered an adventurous look from the other girl. "Seriously? Where's your sense of adventure, princess?"

"It's a closet… What could you possibly – uwah!" Ryoko grabbed her hand and yanked her forward. "Ryoko! What are you do- … What is this?" Ayeka cut herself off as she staring in wonder at the scenery before her. A small ding sounded as the doorway behind her vanished, leaving only a waxed wooden floor hovering atop a jungle-like environment. Curiosity getting the better of her, Ayeka peered passed the floor, leaning forward finding it suddenly felt as though she were floating above fast-approaching trees… very… **very** fast-approaching… Oh my lord, she was falling. She let out a scream as she neared the canopy and fell into something very soft, just as she had shut her eyes in preparation for the oncoming pain. A slight queasy feeling turned her stomach affirming that she was ascending back to the platform. Cautiously, she opened her eyes to confirm that was, in fact, still alive and found Ryoko to be cradling her during their short trip back to safety. Ryoko set her lightly onto the wooden floor, where she collapsed and whispered sweet nothings to the flooring.

"Don't do that!" Ryoko scolded her. "You scared the shit outta' me!"

"I didn't think it was real!" Ayeka fought back. "It isn't my fault you didn't say anything!"

"'Cause I didn't think you were going to try to fly the hard way! This is a dimensional portal that leads to other places!"

"… and this is all in your closet?" Ayeka asked in disbelief, watching her strange friend cross her legs in the air. Everything about her was so… impossible… yes, that was the perfect word to describe her.

"I don't think there's any more proof I can possibly give you, other than standing in it…" Well, she was right… That she was. Ayeka looked around once more. If the entrance had disappeared, did that mean that there were other doors just like it? "Well, do you want a shower? Bath?... or are you the onsen type?" Ryoko gave the last option as if that were an oddity.

"O- onsen? **How** can you possibly have one of those?"

"Onsen it is…" Ryoko casually walked to left of the entrance, taking Ayeka's hand and leading her toward a door that materialized. Stepping through the door, they were met with a breathtaking sunset just passed a rather ornate-looking balcony. The flooring was of beautifully checkered black and white marble, with a décor that differed greatly from Juraian origins. Large statues of men and women with non-distinguishing features carved onto emotionless faces stood in grand poses, all positioned to stare at a center-piece that consisted of several spheres orbiting a larger central sphere. Upon closer inspection, Ayeka recognized it as a model of their solar system. "Athena! I need ya' real quick!" Standing triumphantly, Ryoko turned her attention to Ayeka. "Go ahead and take that off and I'll get it cleaned for you."

"Miss Ryoko, welcome back," a digitized female voice replied. "How can I assist you?"

"Someone else is here? Is it your parents?" Ayeka asked only to be answered by another awkward silence as she mentally kicked herself. The happiness drained from the room as a downcast look washed over Ryoko's features. In an attempt to restore the light-hearted atmosphere, Ryoko forced a pained smile and scratched at her cheek nervously.

"Um, Athena is the AI that operates this place. In other words… We're standing in Athena…" Ryoko answered in a sullen tone. It pained the princess to see her normally excited friend wearing a somber expression. How could Ryoko possibly afford something like this by herself? Or rather, if she had this, then why did she stay in the slums of Jurai's Outer City? The girl was such an enigma that Ayeka could feel her brain imploding the more she thought about it, fueling an eagerness to learn more. "Anyway, go ahead and take off what you want washed and Athena will take care of it." A featureless being materialized from nowhere, bowing before the two of them.

"Hello, guest! I am Athena, the AI that maintains this property." The hologram turned its attention to Ryoko. "Miss Ryoko, you require my assistance?"

"Uh, yeah! Uh… kinda' need to wash some clothing. Her stuff is like… finer quality stuff though."

"Finer quality? I am sure that I can accommodate such a task. Will you be bathing today?"

"I guess we're using the onsen today." Ryoko seemed a bit flustered - another new quirk that Ayeka took a small pleasure in finally seeing.

"Very well! Please leave your garments outside the room and they will be taken care of!" Athena vanished and a ding was heard behind them. Ryoko absently ventured toward the left side of an imperial styled staircase, motioning toward a door at the very top. Ayeka obliged, looking back toward the balcony… There was something so familiar about that scenery but she would think about it later.

Covered only by a towel, Ayeka stood at a loss for words as she took in her surroundings once more. Behind her stood the proud naked owner of said surroundings, grinning at her amazement. The floors were the same waxed wood she had seen in the first room, though they eventually led off onto flat rocks. It seemed Ryoko had a fondness for nature, as the jungle theme took over much of the hot spring. Taking a closer look, a lot of this area seemed vaguely familiar…

"Ryoko, the onsen…" She turned her attention to Ryoko, who met her with a sly grin. The fact that the mischivous girl floated backwards, hands folded menacingly, didn't make her any less uneasy.

"Yeeees?" Came a sly response through an equally impish grin.

"You seem to like nature a lot… Is this –"

"The jungle you almost fell in?" Ryoko asked as if she were some sort of mind-reader. "Sure is!" Ryoko took off running toward the water, somersaulting into dive. "Woo-hoo!" She hit the water with a loud splash, resurfacing seconds later, squirting water from her mouth. "C'mon!" Ayeka watched as Ryoko disappeared beneath the water's surface once more. This was only going to get worse.

Ayeka approached the hot spring and hesitantly touched a toe to the water. There was a pleasant warmth that made her feel as if her worries had melted away. Suddenly, her eyes shot open in shock as something grasped her ankle, pulling her into the water. She felt herself sinking deeper and deeper as she struggled. In an effort to assist herself, she forced her eyes open to identify her attacker. Instead, she met the playful eyes of her mischievous friend. They stared at each other for a moment, until Ayeka was hit with the burning reminder that she was indeed not of an aquatic nature. It seemed her troublesome peer realized this as she grabbed her and hurriedly returned to the surface.

With a loud splash, Ayeka broke the surface of the water gasping desperately for breath. She urgently swam to the nearest edge, taking a moment to recuperate once there. Wet feet patted the ground next her head and she looked to see her attacker crouching above her with concern. The exhausted princess did a double-take, looking back to where Ryoko had been, and wondered how she had gotten out of the water so quickly without her noticing.

"What was that?!" Ayeka yelled hysterically.

"I was just teasing you. I- I thought you saw me. It was a joke." Ryoko said regretfully.

"Jokes don't almost kill people!" The princess barked back.

"I'm sorry," Ryoko said quietly.

"It wasn't funny and I could have been hurt! I don't have a way to recover freakishly fast. I can't hold my breath, like you, and I most certainly don't have the same sense of humor as you! Not everyone is like you, you… Ryoko?" Ayeka cut herself off when she noticed a huge change in Ryoko's disposition. The girl sat defeated with a soulless expression. Maybe Ayeka didn't need to be as upset as she had become and now Ryoko seemed to have taken some deeper meaning from her words. Ayeka turned following as Ryoko stepped back in the water a small distance away. She been too angry to notice before, but with water weighing it down, Ryoko hair was actually very long, pooling itself around her as she slumped into the water. She shook the thoughts from her head, instead focusing on fixing the current situation.

"You're right… I'm not like you… I'm not like **anyone**. There's no one else out there like me." Ryoko shot a frustrated look that seemed to release a darkness from someplace else at Ayeka. "You wanted to know? I don't **have** a family. Ryo-ohki and I are all that we have! I don't have birth records. I have all these things and I don't even know… I don't even know who I am!" In her frustration, Ryoko grabbed her head and curled into herself.

"I didn't mean it like that, Ryoko… I…" Ayeka took a deep breath. This was going to hurt her pride. "I chose my words poorly, but… I only meant that I can't handle certain things like you… It's frustrating how far ahead of me you are." In a show of character, Ayeka placed a comforting hand on Ryoko's shoulder. It seemed some of the other girl's boldness was rubbing off on her. "But you are Ryoko – someone who is irritatingly good-willed and surprisingly strong. Of that, I am sure." Ayeka nodded to herself.

"Huh," Ryoko huffed and faced forward. "I woke up in a tube two years ago. I didn't even trust Ryo-ohki, at first. The tank was labeled 'Ryoko' and it said I my age was 10, so we just assumed that that's who I am. I don't have a last name. The only thing I have is some letter written in some language I can't read…"

"Can I see it?" Ayeka asked earnestly.

"What?" Ryoko shot a look back toward her.

"The letter… If I can't read it, then maybe I know someone who can." Ryoko looked at her hesitantly. Did she really want to give away something so personal? Then again, she may never find out what it says otherwise. It might not even say anything about her… but every time she looked at it, her head ached as if it was trying jog her memory… but she had only met the princess recently. How could she trust her like that?... Then again, she'd also never allowed anyone else into the world hidden within her closet. Still unsure of her decision, she stood up, letting the water trickle from her form and once more offered a hand to Ayeka.

"C'mon."

 **AN:** **Hmmm, I wonder what language the letter is written in and who it's from. The next chapter's gonna' pose some questions! I'm proofreading chapters 8 and 9 right now, with 9 finally bringing some actual action in! Just for the hell of it, I might just release both next week. I dunno. I'll see when I get there, haha. These latest chapters seem to be about twice the length of the first few. Lacking sleep, but I'm inspired as hell! If only I could put the same effort into sleep TT_TT.**


	8. A Request

**AN: Glad to see people leaving reviews! I definitely appreciate them! This chapter is pretty short, but I'll be pushing out another one later tonight! Let me know what you think!**

"It's so dark…" Dressed once more in her lavender dressings, Ayeka was overwhelmed by the endless room. Only the light from the array of screens illuminated dark outlines of all manner of machinery that filled the room. Stepping forward, a pathway lit before her leading into the heart of the laboratory. In an almost conditioned manner, the silhouette of her needle-haired companion took the lead… Was it just her or did Ryoko seem unusually apprehensive about this room? Catching a sideways glimpse, the girl's gaze seemed lost in the memories of another world. "I'm sorry if this room is bringing up some bad memories." Ryoko snapped back from her trance-like state.

"Oh… it's not that." They finally reached their destination. In the center, a large tubular tank sat ominously. Within the glass hung an assortment of medical lines and even what seemed to be an oxygen mask. If what Ryoko had said was true, this must have been where she had been suspended until two years ago… but for how long?

A shuffle came from an area to Ayeka's right and broke her concentration. She looked over to see Ryoko walking toward her with a sheet of paper. Now standing before her, Ryoko nervously bit her lip and offered it to Ayeka. Ayeka took the sheet in her hand and pulled lightly, finding that Ryoko had an iron-grip on it. She looked up to Ryoko, finding her staring intently at the sheet. No attempt had been made to hide neither her trembling fingers nor the worry that had clearly spread across her face.

"I won't look if you don't want me to." The sincerity of Ayeka's voice brought Ryoko back to reality once more. There was a moment of hesitation before she let go, but every part of her yearned for the chance to finally know what was written on this flimsy little paper. Looking over the letter, Ayeka instantly realized that this was the language of the Ancient Juraians, though it had been formatted to mirror modern Jauraian stylings. If she were to be honest, only the members of the four houses of Jurai's royal council could read this language fluently and luckily for Ryoko, she was one of them. However, for fear of her friend's mental state, she decided to read it to herself first.

 _To the Juraian Royal Who Has Awakened My Daughter,_

Ayeka felt her heart stop. This was left by one of Ryoko's parents… and they knew that a member of the royal council was reading this…

 _I am the greatest genius in the universe! My name is_ **Washu Hakubi** _but you can call me Little_ **Washu** _! I know it may come as a surprise that I know of your lineage, despite having never seen you. Only those with my daughter or_ **Ryo-ohki's** __ _permission may enter, which I do find curious if you have somehow achieved this. You may or may not be aware, but members of the royal council all have an extra chromosome added to their genetic code, identifying them clearly – even those who are married in. Only when someone with this particular chromosome enters will_ **Ryoko** _be awakened._

… But Ayeka wasn't the one who had awakened Ryoko… Not if she had been awake for two years… This meant someone else on the council knew about Ryoko… and why did this Washu know so much about the Royal Council's inner workings?

 _I have chosen to hide_ **Ryoko** _on_ **Jurai** _for a while. She is my greatest achievement but there are those who would do great evil with the power she holds. While I can not divulge much in this letter, I can offer you free reign through the lab's archives. You may speak with_ **Ryo-ohki** _on this matter, as her memories should remain unaltered._ **Ryoko** _, however, has no recollection of anything before arriving on_ **Jurai** _and it needs to remain this way. Please discourage her from any attempt to remember. It is my hope for_ **Ryoko** _to have a fresh start, free from the reign of_ **Kagato** _._

 _If you can keep her away from_ **Kagato** _, I know in my heart that_ **Ryoko** _will serve both you and_ **Jurai** _faithfully, as she is that kind of girl. Even_ **Kagato** _could not change that. PLEASE keep her safe._

 _-_ **Washu**

 _P.S – Please know that I love you,_ **Ryoko** _._

Ayeka exhaled. What on Jurai was going on? She looked up and found Ryoko's eyes staring anxiously into her own. Caught off guard by Ryoko's uncomfortably close proximity, Ayeka stepped back in surprise. That's right, Ryoko was expecting a response.

"Have you tried to read this before?" Ayeka inquired.

"Er… yeah… but like I said, I couldn't make out any letters." Ryoko scratched her cheek and looked away. Why did she seem so perplexed by this?

"None of them?" Ryoko shook her head in response. No, she should not have been able to read this letter but the names had been written in traditional Juraian. She should have at least been able to… oh my god… "You can't read, can you?" Ryoko visibly flushed and broke out in a sweat. Now that she thought about it, Ryoko had never written anything down, let alone done anything with her that required her to read. Another sigh. "I… can't read this… Though there are some characters written in our language, this letter is written in Ancient Juraian…" With that statement, Ryoko's heart visibly sank.

"I… I see." The disappointed was heavy in the now down-trodden Ryoko's voice.

"But! If you come with me to the palace, I'm sure we can find someone who can! While it may take some time, I am sure that my father can arrange something!" Ryoko's face lit up again. With a smile, Ayeka placed the letter back Ryoko's hands, folding one hand over the other affectionately. "Here! Why don't we meet again tomorrow and I'll arrange for us to speak with him about this!" A look of panic flashed through Ryoko eyes – clearing an indication of reliving the dungeon.

"I – I don't know about that…" The former prisoner nervously scratched the back of her head. "The last time I was there wasn't... well – you know…" Smiling, Ayeka took both of Ryoko's hands in her own and gave an assuring squeeze.

"I assure you everything will be fine… Ryoko…" Looking away bashfully, the princess' speech slowed as she said her friend's name. It was strange feeling she had not experienced. Until now, it hadn't occurred to her that she had yet to call Ryoko by her name, even after the last few weeks of seeing each other. She knew the girl's name by heart, but it just felt strange to say. This would be the first time she had said someone's name that was not of noble lineage, but to her, this friendship was noble enough. When she looked back to Ryoko, she found her staring at their hands and became flustered. "You don't have to stare!" Ryoko acknowledged her with a small laugh and smiled warmly at her.

"Thanks… Ayeka…"

Sneaking quietly through the corridors, Ayeka reached the double doors to her room, as she had nearly every night for the last two weeks. Was her room always so dark when it was unoccupied? Stumbling through the room, she finally found her way to the lighting panel and waved her hand in front of it, indicating that she desired a fade, rather than blind herself. Almost instantly, the sound of someone clearing their throat startled her and she shot around, only to find… her brother - arms crossed expectantly… Oh no…

"I just got back home today, expecting to be greeted by my little sister… and I find that you're still sneaking out." Still? As in, he had known before he left. Ayeka had been so focused on planning times to sneak out, that she hadn't realized Yosho's return was today… let alone, vaguely remembering he had even left to begin with. Normally, she sat alone in her room, depressed and impatiently awaiting his return. "Seriously, where have you been going?" Ayeka opened her mouth to give a reply. "You know what, don't even answer that! I'm placing bets on you being at that dungeon freak's house!"

"She isn't a freak!"

"Yeah? And what do you know? I've spoken with the interrogators. She's unnatural and a threat to Jurai!" The angered prince marched over to his sister, firmly grasping her arms enough to get her attention. "She's a monster, Ayeka. Believe me! You **need** to stay away from her."

"Brother, you're just upset because you messed up!... But I forgive you! Just please, Miss Ryoko is nothing like that!" The fragile girl shrunk back under her brother's sharp glare.

"No, Ayeka… She **is** a monster and I'll prove it. I will prove it to you and protect you. You will see and so will mother and father… and even Misaki… Yes, she'll believe me… You're bringing her before Jurai's court tomorrow, aren't you?"

"How do you –"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that I know." Full of self-importance, he stood up and walked toward her doors. Upon grasping the handle, he paused and looked back to her. "She will be here tomorrow, Ayeka, and we will settle this, then and there… Good night." With that, he exited the room, shutting the door and leaving only an atmosphere of heaviness lingering in the air. Ayeka slid to the floor in her despair. What would she do? She had promised that everything would be fine. She had a reason for bringing Ryoko here tomorrow… but in only a moment; her brother had shattered everything she was planning. Tomorrow, Yosho would most certainly kill Ryoko…

 **AN: So I always hate when I come up with better ideas after the fact. -_- I'm not quite fond of the first chapter and I thought of something way better, but I don't want to keep changing shit all over the place. Oi. Anyway, I'll be releasing the next chapter later today! Woohoo! Two chapters in a day!**


	9. Put In Place

**AN: Second chapter this week! I'm super excited about this chapter and you'll see why! Lemme know what you think about the things that go on here! Big changes are up for Ryoko! Woohoo!... I also think this is the longest chapter by far. Anyways, read, favorite, review, subscribe, tell me I suck. All that jazz!**

"Hey!"

In an almost zombie-like fashion, Ayeka lurched along the path she had always taken from Ryoko's home. With every fiber of her being, she prayed for something to happen – to delay the inevitable, maybe even indefinitely. Oh, how sweet it would be if Ryoko had just suddenly decided she no longer wanted to know what the letter said. Letting a whimper escape, she cleared the secret passageway that she had often taken to pass through the walls of the Inner City, undetected… but it somehow she had been, without ever knowing.

"Hey! Jurai to Princess!" Ayeka jumped back, clenching at her heart, as Ryoko yelled in her ear through cupped hands.

"What!" Ryoko picked at her ear as she floated in front of her.

"Oh good, now I have your attention. Buck up! You've been kinda' mopin' around like a ghost all morning!" The cyan haired girl teased.

"I most certainly have not been 'moping around like a ghost'! I'm just… a little out of it." The princess defended, crossing her arms in a huff. Ryoko probably had a point but she couldn't let her think something was indeed wrong. What was she supposed to do? Tell her right now? Or keep going? She had confidence that her parents would not treat Ryoko in an ill-manner, but her brother was a different story. He clearly held a strong dislike for her. "…We should hurry…"

"Well, yeah, you're the one that's been holding us back slow-poke!" Ryoko pulled an eyelid down and stuck out her tongue, earning a sigh.

"Your manners are **definitely** something we'll have to work on." Ayeka began to walk in a slump. Ryoko flew up next to her landing at her side and keeping a walking pace with her. She crossed her arms behind her head in her typical fashion and followed.

"Manners are for you rich people… and that posture of yours is _certainly unbecoming of you, now isn't it_?" Ryoko tried her best to mock the uppity way that nobles seemed to speak. Ayeka gave a small giggle in response before straightening her posture again and replying in a similar mock gesture.

"Who are you to speak ill of my posture when you can't even wear appropriate clothing?" Ryoko glared at her for a moment before shrugging into the air. Ayeka didn't seem to appreciate her choice of a red jumpsuit beneath a modified white qipoa dress with orange and green sleeve attachments. She'd get over it.

"Well, at least I didn't need a **peasant** to help dress me the other day." A smug look came across Ryoko's face, followed by a toothy grin.

"I thought we were just going to move past that!"

"I thought we weren't judging the poor anymore," Ryoko said slyly, silencing Ayeka. She was right. The amethyst girl sighed and looked forward. She instantly froze, filling with fear upon the realization that they had arrived. "Oh good! We can get this over with!" A tug caused Ryoko to look back, alarmed to see Ayeka looking down in shame. She leaned down to see her face and tilted the princess' head up to get a better look at her expression… regret? "Ayeka, what's wrong?"

"There's something I must tell you before we continue," she gritted her teeth. Brow furrowing, Ryoko's expression turned serious and she gave her all her attention. "I've had so much fun seeing you and learning everything that I wanted to be able to do something for you in return… When I had offered, I had not taken into account that my brother was to return yesterday." Ryoko's expression remained unchanged.

"I… see…" Ryoko looked to the sky lost in thought. She took a deep breath and exhaled into a slouching position. After a moment, she took Ayeka's hand in hers, popping back into her grinning self and pulling dragging her along. "Well! No sense in worrying! We're already here! Now, let's get this over with!"

"Seriously?" Ayeka asked with the most monotone expression that could have escaped her as she was dragged along. She had spent all this time worrying about this just for this girl to brush it off as if it was nothing… And where the hell was this girl going?! Ayeka planted her feet into the ground firmly, jerking Ryoko back as if she were leashed.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!"

"I spent all this time worrying about whether or not my brother is going to kill and you aren't worried?!" Ryoko stared at her blankly as if the thought had never even crossed her mind. "And you don't even know where you're going! We're not even walking in the right direction!" Ryoko closed her eyes and gave her a large grin.

"Oh good! I was hoping you'd realize that!" She clasped her hands together, spastically looking in all directions. "So which way?" The girl managed through her breathless excitement.

"…" She truly stood at a loss for words. Ryoko wasn't even concerned about the most important part of the issue. "I said my brother could kill you and you aren't even fazed?!" Having turned her back to Ayeka, Ryoko tilted her head back to look at her.

"I've seen him compete… His **form** is beautiful… So which way do we go?" For the second time today, she stood at a loss for words. Was that a compliment or had Ryoko just confidently dismissed her brother? Still dumbstruck, Ayeka lead the way to the council hall. Ryoko let out an impressed whistled as they entered the grand hall, listening to it reverberate through the walls. "Woooow! This is pretty spiffy!"

"Vast" would have been an understatement for the sheer size of the throne room. With a large tree majestically centered in the heart of the room, various platforms hovered above pristine water - some with sentries standing at attention, others with fountains that overflowed into shallow pools. It was truly a sight to behold. Before the tree, sat a beautifully crafted throne; seating a rather intimidating bearded man with dark purple hair and deep violet shade of eyes. To each side of him sat a slightly less ornate seat. To his right sat a rambunctious looking woman with blue spiked hair pulled back into a long ponytail and pink eyes – an albino of some sort? To his left, there sat an elegantly featured woman with long, dark hair and eyes. Gathering her courage, Ayeka regained her composure before venturing further.

As they drew closer, she began to make out the features of a figure clad in white standing confidently, anticipating their arrival - her older brother. Grinning as they stepped before him, Yosho attempted to illicit a reaction from Ryoko with an intimidating boast of confidence. Feigning disinterest, Ryoko yawned, instead losing herself in admiration for the décor. It seemed Ryoko had a knack for getting under Yosho's skin already. Yosho gritted his teeth at her disrespect, an action that did not going unnoticed by Funaho, who seemed to find great amusement with this. Ayeka noticed Funaho cover her mouth and lean closer to Misaki. She must have whispered something to her because Misaki giggled as she leaned back, though it had put a slightly irritated look on her father's face… One that seemed to say, _do I really deal with these women?_

"Ayeka!" The king commanded attention. "You wished an audience with us?" He turned his attention toward the ground beside Ayeka. "And who might this be?" Ayeka followed his eyes, finding Ryoko kneeling before him… Make that three times the girl had left her speechless. Ryoko kneeling before someone… Huh, what were the odds? Ayeka continued to muse to herself until Yosho's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Father, this is the girl from the dun-" The king raised hand, silencing his son.

"Yosho, I clearly asked Ayeka. Please do not speak out of turn, my son." Visibly upset, Yosho conceded and returned to his silence.

"Father, may I introduce the girl who saved me earlier this month." Deciding now was an appropriate time to speak; Ayeka presented the girl who continued to pay her respects. "You may stand, Miss Ryoko," Ayeka softly directed at her. Lifting her head in response for moment, Ryoko obliged and stood at attention before them, mirroring the guards she had observed earlier.

"The girl we pardoned earlier this month?" The king inquired. Lady Funaho chose this moment to speak up, amusement heavy in her voice.

"The girl we chose to pardon due to our son's foolishness," Lady Funaho answered with fox-like glee. Yes, my king, **that** Ryoko." The king cleared his throat with the intent of moving quickly passed this statement.

"Ah, yes. That girl… What of her?" Ayeka took a deep breath. It was now or never. The one thing that she could do to possibly aid Ryoko… She just hoped her friend wouldn't hate her for this.

"Father, I would like to submit Ryoko Hakubi as a candidate for the role of my personal bodyguard!" Eyes widening, Ryoko shot a surprised look at Ayeka. A resounding "WHAT?!" came from the two male members, as well as Ryoko. Lady Funaho only gave a small giggle in response to Lady Misaki's grin.

"Aye- Princess, you can't be serious! That wasn't what we talked about!" Ryoko exclaimed. "I don't even have a last na-!"

"Ayeka, I forbid it! That trash can't be around you!" Ryoko narrowed her eyes at the prince as he cut Ayeka off. "She's already been a terrible influence on you!"

"Oh, **I've** been a terrible influence?!" Taking a step forward, Ryoko became stand-offish.

"Watch yourself, monster," Yosho warned in reference to her proximity. "We can't have something like you parading around the palace and taking advantage of -"

"Monster?! I'm not –"

"SILENCE!" The king shouted. Ayeka stood adamantly as the feuding parties formed a temporary ceasefire. She needed to remain steadfast if she intended to have her way. As the king eyed Ryoko suspiciously, Lady Funaho whispered something to him. "Hakubi, you say? Do you have any idea what that implies?"

"Yes, Father, I do! But it is true! I have proof!" The letter - it hit Ryoko like a ton of bricks. Ayeka had deciphered it… but why hadn't she told her? Why trick her into this? Reluctantly, Ryoko relinquished her letter. "It's written in Ancient Juraian… Three names are clearly written in our current language. Miss Ryoko's name is clearly written as Ryoko Hakubi." The king looked over the letter briefly, his eyes widening as he went along.

"I see… Miss Hakubi?" Ryoko gave a partial bow in acknowledgment. "This letter implicates that you are of relation to a great scientist who went missing ages ago. Is this pleasing to you?" He looked at her expectantly.

"Y- yes, your majesty. I am grateful." He continued to watch her as Lady Misaki whispered to him this time, smiling in her direction. Ryoko lifted her head and found herself caught in the blue-haired empress' gaze.

"Do you wish for the position my daughter intends to offer you?" Lady Misaki asked… but it was the way she asked… This question seemed "loaded", so to speak.

"Um… yes?" Ryoko answered in a small voice.

"Is that a question or a statement?" Ryoko eyes met a pleading look from the princess and she sighed. For some reason unknown to her, the anger she had felt at Ayeka only moments ago subsided. Gathering her resolve, she returned the empress' gaze.

"Yes," she replied. This time it the king took over again.

"I am not confident that you have the ability to handle such a charge." Ryoko's heart sank. Well, at least she wasn't the one that told Ayeka 'no'. There was that. "However, I am willing to grant this matter consideration under one condition." Ayeka looked to her father with anticipation, thoughit quickly became confusion when her mother giggled.

"Father, you cannot allow this!" Yosho interrupted.

"Yosho, if there is one thing that you will learn; it's when not to speak out of turn." The king turned his attention back to Ryoko. "I propose a test of sorts to you, Miss Hakubi. Are you bold enough to accept the terms of this challenge without prior knowledge?" If she said yes, the king could literally ask her to do anything, no matter what. If she said no, it would reflect poorly on Ayeka's confidence. How had her life become so hectic so quickly? "Your answer?"

"I –" Ryoko hesitated, looking back and forth between the king and Ayeka. "I accept you terms, your majesty." The king gave her a warm look, visibly commending her answer.

"Prince Yosho! Miss Hakubi! Please step forward!" The king ordered. Oh no… He was going to partner her with him for something. Why in Jurai's name did she have the worst luck? "I propose…" The king paused, building anticipation. "A fight to the death!" Feeling the world spin around her, Ryoko stood speechless, breaking out into a cold sweat. Had she heard wrong? Kill Ayeka's brother? That was the test? Kill his son?! She couldn't do that to Ayeka.

Ryoko looked over to Ayeka, who stared in horror, and then to Yosho who grinned smugly… Right now, she had an opportunity to wipe that smug ass grin off his face, and oh, did he make her blood boil… but she would betray the very charge she was applying for. That was the test? Die or spend eternity with Ayeka hating her. This was clearly a joke.

"You can't be serious," Ryoko stated in monotone. "There's no way you want me to kill Jurai's successor." Ayeka stepped in to argue.

"Father, you can't have Miss Ryoko fight Yosho! If he dies – "

"Do you really have such little faith in your brother, Ayeka?" The king's voice boomed. "Miss Hakubi, I assure you, I am quite serious. An honorable match – this is a test for you. Make your decision now, Ryoko Hakubi. Know that since you have accepted these terms already, should you choose to not participate, you will spend the rest of your life in the dungeons." This goddamn royal family…

"Guard!" Giving her no time to answer, the prince called one of the nearby guardsmen over. "Your weapon…" He motioned to Ryoko. The guard disengaged his sword hilt and tossed it at Ryoko's feet. "Since you can't seem to make decisions, I'll make this one for you. Pick up the weapon and draw!" Yosho drew what Ryoko recognized as Sword Tenchi and she eyed him, then the hilt that lay on the ground. With the toe of her foot, she kicked the hilt back to its owner and faced the prince with clear disgust on her face.

"It would be beneath me to dirty myself with a weapon given to me by you." She shot back and narrowed her gaze at him with the same disdain. Leaning back, Yosho covered his eyes and laughed incredulously.

"Fine! Suit yourself! Don't think I'll hold back just because -," The prince assumed position and rushed in, swinging at her. "You're unarmed!" Ryoko swiftly maneuvered out of the way, grabbing his arm and fluidly guiding him forward with his own inertia. With a jab forward from the prince, Ryoko tilted her body appropriately, stepping in and delivering a shoulder tackle and kicking herself backward. Every strike he made seemed to go this way, being deflected as if it were a simple motion, though neither seemed to be taking this seriously at the moment. With Ryoko confidently holding her hands behind her back, it seemed more like a dance and she was its master. He slashed – she vaulted over his arm, leaping up as he spun around with a sweeping kick. Another jab and she stepped up his arm, jumping off him, turning around mid air and coming down with a drop kick, as he rolled out of the way.

At the throne, Ayeka grew more irritated as the king whispered with his wives about the ability of the two. Ryoko clearly wasn't being serious and was torn between what she would do. It seemed she wasn't really there mentally; probably considering the weight of her decisions during this fight. In reality, Ayeka knew Ryoko would probably take the loss, but she would make damn sure to embarrass her brother first.

"Father, this is ridiculous! Mother, would you please tell him?!"

"Ayeka, there's nothing ridiculous about this! This needs to happen. When dominant personalities clash, they will never back down until one stands above the other. It would happen eventually, so it's best to get it out of the way." Lady Misaki replied.

"Mother… Lady Funaho!"

"I believe the same as your mother, Ayeka – even if he is my son. Your friend seems like a lone wolf, while my son believes his title is all that he needs to earn respect. Did you earn your friend's respect by flashing around **your** title? Or did you earn it by some other means, Ayeka?"

Ayeka went quiet for a moment, recalling the various events that had shaped their relationship. There had been the fact that Ryoko had simply saved her and that Ayeka had returned the kindness by setting her free. From there, Ayeka had decided to learn from Ryoko and respected her thoughts and in kind, Ryoko returned the effort – even if she ultimately decided to remain crude. Even when they nitpicked about their individual classes, the atmosphere between the two of them had always been more friendly than divided. As it was, Ryoko offered respect to Ayeka's title when it counted, though when it came to Yosho, his title was often said with contempt and her actions mirrored her thoughts.

"But this is clearly a set-up! When Miss Ryoko wins, she will be executed for treason!" Ayeka fought back.

"You still have such little faith in Yosho." The king sighed. "And if I give my word that she won't?"

"That doesn't make it any better!" She turned back to the two fighters.

Deciding it was time for a change of pace, Yosho changed stances, opting to fight with speed and natural body movements rather than the forced swings he had been making. The change of pace had indeed caught his challenger off guard, as he stepped in slamming his shoulder into her. Swiftly maneuvering behind her, he slashed at her from behind! A loud scream was all that Ayeka needed to hear to know that something had gone wrong. A loud gasp came from her mother as her hand covered her mouth in shock and her father grimacing. Absorbing the scene before them, Ryoko stood hunched over in pain, clenching at her right shoulder. Behind her, lay her right arm with the green sleeve attached.

"Father, stop this! Can't you see?!" Ayeka cried out as her tears welled up. "Yosho has won!"

"Ayeka," Lady Funaho partially lifted an arm, calling for her attention. "Calm yourself and watch closely." The princess looked back to find Yosho approaching Ryoko from behind. Ryoko quivered in pain as he came closer.

"You shouldn't have tried to challenge me, monster! Don't worry, though. I'll end it for you!" He raised his sword and took a moment to relish her tears. He paused… Wait a minute…

"Huuu… huuuu….huah! Haha… Hahahahahahaha!" Ryoko spun around with sweep kick, sweeping his legs out from under him. During the brief moment he was mid-air, she delivered a hard kick to his chest, sending him flying hard into the trunk of a distant tree. "Oh man!" Doubled over, she laughed hard and pointed in his direction. "You should have seen the look on your face! You **totally** thought you were gonna' win! Hahahaha! And then I was like, _well wouldn't this just piss him off_!" She mocked. "Uah! Priceless! Hahaha!" Yosho quickly sat up, still trying to put together what had just occurred. She… suddenly couldn't feel pain? She was clearly missing that arm. The girl placed her remaining hand on her forehead and pushed her bangs back, running her hand through her hair. Behind her, her missing appendage vanished, leaving the sleeve behind. "Here, Prince! I'll give you a sneak peak of my favorite magic trick! First showing is free!" She held up her pointer finger and winked. "Watch closely!" She brought her pointer finger to her wound, covering it with her hand. As she moved her away, he watched a fully functional arm appear. "Ta-da!" She bowed!

"Oh, for the love of – Are you kidding me?! You really are a monster!" Yosho stumbled to his feet and ran toward her, carelessly slashing.

"Oh man, does it seem I've got you all riled up, Prince! Haha!" Ryoko's disappeared, leaving her voice to echo around him. Unsure of where his attacker would appear, Yosho spun around searching for her. When she finally reappeared, she faded behind him from the air and simply pushed him. Phasing in and out of the fight, she blew a kiss at him as her caught sight of her. Deciding she enjoyed his startled expressions, she continued to antagonize him by floating above him, teleporting behind him, and at one point, leap-frogging over him and pulling his dressings over his face.

"My darling Azusa, I think it may be best if we called off the match. Yosho is clearly out-matched." Lady Funaho tugged at King Azusa's sleeve, though he remained unresponsive. It seemed he was still trying to grasp the idea of Ryoko's arm regeneration. Snapping her fingers in front of him a couple of times, Lady Misaki managed to bring him back to his senses. "Azusa – the match. Call it off." The king shook himself back to his senses.

"I can't do that. It isn't finished."

"Father! Please!" Ayeka cried.

"Not another word!" He turned back to the two and his word was final.

"You should probably watch your legs more…" Ryoko was beginning to grow bored and yawned as she threw Yosho out from under his legs once more. Like seriously, did the guy not learn? She kept going for his legs because they were so easily targeted. What the hell were his instructors teaching him? This wasn't even fair… It was actually an insult to her but it was time to end this.

Yosho rose to his feet once more and tried to change his tactics to no avail. Each time, Ryoko had the audacity to point out the flaws in his attempts and he had now grown too tired and angry for any plans to even have a sliver of hope. Slashing at her one more time, she caught the beam in her hand and he stumbled toward her. She grasped his arm, stabilizing him. This was sad… and she could kill him so easily right now. One less problem for the future… but Ayeka… She looked back at the sadness in Ayeka's eyes and then back to the pathetic prince and reaffirmed her decision, exchanging her expression for one of seriousness. With a mere fluctuation of her energy, hundreds of yellow energy balls filled the room. Terror splayed across the prince's face as she shattered his blade, grabbing his collar and kicking him to the ground.

Invoking the deepest recesses of fear within him, Ryoko stood before the prince. She slowly raised her hand above her head and formed a single ball of energy, squeezing it into a beam sword of her own. His eyes opened in realization. During the interrogation, they had wondered where her sword had gone. It made perfect sense now. Everything about this girl's abilities was an extension of her own existence. That guard's weapon was dirty to her because she only used what she created from herself. In the air, several of the energy balls had also morphed into blades, drawing ever closer. Ryoko jerked forward moving to finish him. Squeezing his eyes shut, Yosho screamed as he curled up in fear….

"RYOKO!" A voice yelled the girl's name and the blow never came. Hesitantly, he opened one eye, finding the monster kneeling before the throne and he grinned. The prince attempted to sit up but was met with several blades hovering around him… Damn, was this girl thorough for a kid… And then there was his sister… stricken with tears, though for whom he was unsure. He was certain that Ryoko had only stopped at the behest of Ayeka. With a hurt look, Ayeka stepped forward and King Azusa raised a hand to halt her.

"Miss Hakubi, why did you stop?" The king inquired. Ryoko looked into the king's eyes and answered honestly.

"I never had any intention to win, my king. How can I harm the princess in such a way? The intent was to scare the prince, though I have no desire to face the repercussions of gravely harming a member of royal blood. There was no positive outcome for me."

"Then why even accept my terms? The punishment would be the same either way."

"Well, I might as well while I'm at it…" She said under her breath. "When I first met Prince Yosho, I was thrown into a dungeon for tending to his sister while he was elsewhere. I wanted to see whether or not the prince is truly capable of protecting Princess Ayeka… Frankly, my lord, the prince is a joke…" Ryoko continued to stare intently at the royals. A sniffle from Ayeka grabbed Ryoko's attention and she smiled warmly at her. "Don't worry, Princess. I was a little upset with you at first, but I'm happy with this outcome. I have a name! And maybe your brother will be a little bit more humble, now!" She slowly turned to glare at Yosho, who felt his skin crawl. King Azusa smiled, garnering Ayeka's curiosity.

"Ayeka," he said. "Lady Ryoko's application for the position of guardianship will not be accepted." Ayeka opened her mouth in protest but silenced herself at Lady Funaho's giggling.

" **Lady** Ryoko?" King Azusa nodded in response to his daughter. It had only been after Lady Funaho's giggling that Ayeka had noticed the subtle change in Ryoko's title.

"Ayeka, even before you had arrived, I had planned to ask Miss Ryoko to tend to you." Lady Misaki said through her grin.

"If Miss Ryoko was someone who you trusted enough to leave the premises with, then that said a lot as to her character - let alone how adamant you were about freeing and pardoning her. She must have really left an impression on you. You've always been rather… particular with any of your previous caretakers." Lady Funaho added. "With today's display, Lady Ryoko has **clearly** proved herself capable of a guardianship role."

"Then why the stipulations that were chosen? Why not something less serious?!" Ayeka demanded. The king decided it was time to speak up.

"That was something I decided myself. I am **very** disappointed in how my son chose to handle the situation – blindly waving his sword around and disgracing himself. These particular stipulations were created simply because I wished to judge the content of both Lady Ryoko's and Yosho's character, to which the latter has failed miserably. A true man would have denied a match with such rules, Yosho. I could say such for Lady Ryoko, as well, had her reasoning been different. Intentionally heading into a losing fight only to determine his ability to protect Ayeka? I am pleased to hear that you chose this with Ayeka's best interest in mind, though I truly wonder if you would have stopped if Ayeka had not been here?" The king mused aloud to Ryoko. "The next reason, which is more a plea than anything, I am sure you know that Yosho has been Jurai's Interplanetary Competitive Champion." Ryoko nodded in acknowledgement. "Then I need not explain much else. Yosho has been… less than honorable as our representative and this does not showcase Jurai's beliefs. Just as well, most of his matches are won by forfeit, as it now seems you are the only one who will lay a hand on Jurai's royalty." Ryoko grimaced at this new label. "I believe that is time that Jurai restores the damage that my son has dealt by offering the galaxy a new face. What better way to debut Princess Ayeka's guardian than as Jurai's champion?" Ryoko took a moment to digest the information she had been given.

"I – I'm quite flatter- really, I am."

"My son's abilities must not have been quite up to par for such a young girl to have made such easy work of him, no?" Lady Funaho baited. It seemed she wished to get a rise out of her now grumbling son.

"Funaho, Lady Ryoko is only 12," Ayeka added, eliciting briefly shocked expressions from the royal parentage. Lady Funaho breathed a small laugh and shot an antagonizing look at her son.

"Even better!"

 **AN: Well, that was exciting! Maybe I don't totally suck at writing some action… then again maybe I just don't realize that I do. O_o Haven't even started on the next chapter yet! Well… I have an outline for probably the next 10 or so but outlines don't get things written XD. It's gonna' be awesome either way… and if it's not, just let me live in my own world and write hateful things for me to pretend I'm not gonna' read TT_TT**


	10. AN

The prologue chapter is going to be getting a make over. Turns out I want this story to go slightly differently - one of those things where the story evolves into current day or something like that. We'll see how it goes! Sorry for being gone so long! Will have some more stuff up soon!

-Insolent


End file.
